Kid Icarus Z
by tailsrulez5699
Summary: This is a Story of Kid Icarus Cast being the Dragon Ball Z cast with OC's of course. You will understand what I mean later in the story. Please review and give the story a chance. Had now reached 20K Words also The second Saga. The cover image I made in English class. Note: This is my first story so don't go nuts saying "It sucks!" Rated T: Searing Violence and because why not.
1. Changes list 1

**Kid Icarus Z **

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z or Kid icarus **

**Authors Note: This is a charter list**

Pit will be Goku

dark Pit is Vegeta

Phosphora is Bulma

Viridi is Chi-Chi

Magnus is Piccolo

Freeza's name will be eldin

**(AN:This story is more of changed with added villains so don't expect everything to go as Dragon Ball Z had them. Also Power levels are not the one from dbz it will get back on track in the eldin saga k. Also this is written far from when I made it. ****Enjoy reading! **:P -Tails) 


	2. Pit your adventure begins

Kid Icarus Z Chapter 1

I dont own Dragon ball z/gt or Kid Icarus {} This symbol means midstage loading screen (This will go till teh uprising saga is over)  
Pit's POV

Its was a warm morning up in sky world I sat down at the kitchen table and smiled at the one person I saw every morning,Lady Palutena or who I Mom. "good morning!" I said with a smile. She then said "good morning, how did you sleep?" "Fine." I replied.  
As I ate breakfeast I could seeMom's Face there was something wrong. Then I sensed a power level higher than me I said "MEDUSA!" Mom then told me,"GET THE NIMBUS CLOUD AND HURRY!" I did as she said. in less than a minute I was off. "Mom Medusa cant be back can she." "Yes I can" ,said afimiliar booming voice, "You're ruining a perfecrt good blood bath." Then out of no where a giant snake haired lady came.  
"You will never beat me"." She Vanished in a flash. "Medusa is moving her battle to the ground." "Then so are we." I said, "Nimbus go down!"  
Then I saw it a town of inoccet people getting attack.

Once I reached the ground I started punching at kicking all the Underworld troops. I ran up to a door with a number on it. I asked, "What is this?"  
Mom told me, "Thats a infinity gate its optional but you need t- HEY!" I bust down the door and replied, "Sorry I have no time to come back." I said as I laughed and did my famous smile (AN: This is the famous son smile for those who dont know.)  
I walk toward the middle till more underworld troops showed up I finished them with a kamehamemeha wave. I chest apperd and I pulled out a apple at at it in one bite.  
So I moved onward after the little distraction as I moved closer to the colosseum a giant fire ball would've hit me if I didn't sense it a minute before. "Mom what was that?" She replied with "Its Twinbellos, he is in the colosseum waiting for battle." I moved forward without another word I was ready to fight once I entered the colosseum and saw the huge firery twin headed hellhound. I was much stronger than him so I went to punch him in the gut and it sent him into the air when I held my hand next to one another and yelled "KAMEHAMEHHHAAAAAAAAA!" The blue Ki beam went sorring right into twinbellos and insinerated his entire body. "I have won!" I said with a smile but was intertupted be my stomach growling, "Mom, can you cook lunch for when I get back?" "Sure." Mom said with a giggle (AN: Paultena can cook in this fanfic so deal with it.)

Meanwhile Medusa was sitting in her throne. talking telpathilicly "Yes, make a Dark angle and dont use pit his good person will rub off. (AN: ther is alot of these ,but this dark angle is not dark pit.)

Next time on Kid icarus Z

"Magnus, I havent seen you sense the 23rd martial arts tournament!" 


	3. Magnus and Dark Lord Gaol

Kid Icarus Z Chapter 2 The Dark Lord is a Goal I do NOT own Dragon Ball/z/gt or kid icarus Uprising saga: ep 2

Pit woke up around in the morning humming grow up by: simple plan. he walked to the breakfeast table and paultena was thinking about today's misson thee moment that he finished his gian breakfeast. "Pit go get the nimbus I have a misson for you." Pit then ran and got the nimbus "Who am I taking down today?" he questioned, "You are taking Dark Lord Gaol, at his fortress."  
She replied. "Dark Lord hasent that been done already like ganon and bowser." Pit said with a laugh. "I guess it is an old story." Paultena laughed back. Pit flew a straight line till a bolt of lightning hit pit "AHH!" Pit screamed as his face got black from being burned and then let out a cough of black smoke. Paultena could bearly keep in a laugh. She knew pit was fine. "Well that didn't hurt much.

Meanwhile

Phosphroa was mad because she couldn't find her bow and made it thunder storm near dark lord gaol's castle. (AN: Yea she shocked Pit I thought it would be a explnation about it.)

Back to the plot

Pit flew closer to the castle and saw a full out war happening "We need to help them Mom!" Pit said, "no, if we take down Gaol we wont have to take them out the'll retreat back to the underworld"  
Pit sighed and continued to the castle while saying, "but I will feel guilty if someone dies." He enterd the castle with breaking down a part of the gate.

Pit jumped down from the nimbus and said, "Thanks Nimbus." The nimbus then flew away. Pit Rushed into the castle killing monoeys with the phantom star techniqe and the aftetr image techniqe. Pit Was going down the staircase to the garden the he heard "special beam conon FIRE!" Pit rushed into the room to see the person who wanted to kill him. "magnus I haven't seen you sense the 23rd Martial arts tournaments." Pit said, with a half smile. "I want to kill you still but now is not the time I going to defeat Gaol." Magnus said. "Well we are on the same misson mind if I join you."  
Pit said "I do mind if you join me." Magnus said with a serious look. "I am joining you anyway." Pit said and got a growl from magnus.  
So both of them cleared the garden of underworld baddies and moved on to the final room to fight Gaol. "So Paultena's little messager boy and magnus its always a pleasure." Gaol said. Gaol sent both of them a beam that was easly dodged by the duo. Magnus then fired a beam right back at goal which sent gaol back about two steps. then pit and magnus both rushed gaol hiting him wirh alot of strong punches till they defeated him. To pit's surprise he was a human and he was actually a she. "I guess Dark Lord Gaol reall is a Dark Lord Gaol." Pit said with a laugh which made magnus punch him in the face. "Fine I'm gone."

FLASHBACK

Pit looked at the full moon while paultena and medusa where in battle. Pit thought he fell asleep ,but actually turned into a giant ape and sht a beam from his mouth right at medusa.  
He was on a rampage it took Hecate, Viridi's mother, to cut his tail off but was crushed by the transforming monkey and killed.

Flashback over

"Oh Hecate why did you do it, we were best friends growning up." Paultena said witha frown.

Next time on Kid Icarus Z

"hewdraw!"

(AN:Wow that took a while any way I did know Gaol is a girl I thinks the game called Gaol a he before Pit anxd magnus beat her and Hecate is Viridi's mother that died trying to save paultena from oozoro. Thats all for today good bye 


	4. Hewdraw The three headed anyonnce

Kid Icarus Z Chapter 3 Uprising ep 3: Three headed annyonce I do NOT own dragonball /z/gt or Kid icarus

Pit woke up thought it would be a mission again ,but when he reached the breakfeast table everything looked fine. paultena looked calm reading the daily wings newspaper. "Mom is anything wrong today?" Pit asked confused,"No I guess you get a day off" Paultena said with a warm smile, "Just go relax till something happens." Pit was amazed that medusa did nothing after taking down Dark Lord Gaol. He didn't question it and went to go play xenoblade chronicles. (AN: I love this game and will make more refernces to many games in later chapters.) Pit played for 2 hours before taking a 3 hour nap.

Pit woke up to a booming voice in his head that he knew was his mother's, "Pit wake up hewdraw is attacking skyworld." Pit practally jumped out of bed and out the window and got on the nimbus. "Hewdraw, I know somthing bad about him ,but I cant remember." Pit said puting his hand on his chin. "He has three heads that bickering with each other." Paultena said. "Oh god!" Pit said as the nimbus took him closer to hewdraw. pit firered many ki blasts at monoeys, liks, and reached hewdraw and wishe dhe had ear plugs. "MMM its lunch time." said the first head. "I wanna eat his head." said the third head. "I wanna eat all his organs." said the second head which started a akward scilence while heads one and three looked at him. Pit was anoyed at the last comment and said, "KAMEHAME HAAAAA!"  
Pit almost killed the second head ,but it ducked down. Pit firered a couple more ki blasts at the other heads till the third on broke off. Then the Second head. "Thank you for geting red o- AHHHH!" Pit killed the first head. "And thats that." Pit said with a sigh of relife. "Not excally hewdraw heads can live without a body." Paultena said. "NO" Pit yelled. He then went down to the land and saw a on fire town. "Man Hewdraw heads fly fast. Pit said. "Well the do use ki to fly." Paultena said. Pit flew faster and faster to the burning town.

Meanwhile

"Watch all of Pit's movements and attacks we need to know the enemy before we attack." Said a voice that sounded to a thirteen year old girl.(AN: I bumbed up viridi's age to Pit's age.)  
"Ok mistress Viridi." Said a Alfred like butler. "Should we at least wait till medusa is done attacking before we attack?" said phosphroa. "We simpily watch till medusa is done then we attack,"  
said Viridi, "Then we use all thier weaknessess to kill them, especally Pit he killed my Mother, I will avenge my mother." Arlon and Phosphroa could see and feel the rage in her eyes while she was talking, "I wanna personally rip off Pit's wings and mount them on my wall ,then kill all humans." Arlon had to keep in a swet drop to stay the perfect butler. Phosphoa on the other hand was swetting a lot because she was so scared how revenge-obssesed Viridi has become. There was a rock monster in the corner sleeping. Viridi dismissed Arlon and Phosphroa to start dinner they left and was glad to leave from the phyco she called a friend. "Arlon she needs to time to figure out why this is wrong ,am I right? Phosphroa said to Arlon making sure Viridi wasen't there.

Back to the plot

Pit landed in a ally way that was coverered in ash he ran as fast as he could. Rushing, punchin, and kicking baddies then got into a big arena."I need to find a hewdraw head before the city burns down." Pit said worryied. "Here I'll use my monster farimone." Paultena said as a pink spray hit pit. Hewdraw popped out of the ground startling pit making him shoot a kamehame wave killing the head instintly. "Never use that again!" Pit yelled still jumpy over the jump scare. "Ok ok, I won't use the monster farimone again." Paultena said. Pit basically just sprinted and jumped ove buildings skipping a good chunk of monsters and got to a lake.

The second head as came out of the lake as a serpent and said, "Yea, I get to eat his organs!" Pit just started shooting ki blasts and punches when hewadraw got close enough till Pit said, "KA ME HA ME HAAAAA!" shooting a kamehame wave killing the beast. Pit stood there and said, "I will never forget what I heard today."

next time on Kid Icarus "I don't wanna be a eggplant." 


	5. The dreaded reapers

Kid Icarus Z chapter 4 The dreded reapers Uprising saga I do NOT own Dragon Ball /z/gt or Kid Icarus

Pit diceded while waiting for breakfeast he would take a dip in the hotspring to forget about the second head of hewdraw. While Pit did that Palutena was busy make breakfeast. "Pit, breakfeast is ready." Pit got out the hotspring and ran down to the kitchen. When he was there he all of the food near him. Palutena just sat a drank her cofee and read the paper. Once Pit finished his his breakfeast he was ready for a mission. "Mom, whats the mission today?" Pit asked. "We have to locate pandora's base ,but the reapers's magic is hiding it so you are attacking the reapers." Palutena said. "Oh NO, not reapers anything but reapers!" Pit Yelled, Palutena had a swet drop. "I'll go get the nimbus." Pit said with his head down.

Meanwhile

"Mistress Viridi," said a nutski, "We have found Pit does not like reapers." "Good," said Viridi, "Keep up the spying and maybe screw up some of his stuff." "yes Ma'ma" said the nutski.

back to the plot

Pit was on the nimbus cloud flying fast toward the reaper fortress till a bunch of lasers came right at him. "Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap!" Pit chanted "Pit go to that revene." palutena said "Ok." Pit said as he flew into the revene. Once Pit flew into the revene he was greated by a bunch of enimes that where easily beaten with ki blasts.  
Pit eventuall reached the reaper fortress. "Do I have to do this?" Pit said. "Yes ,now man up and go in the fortress." Palutena said a little mad. "Fine." Pit said with a frown. Then flew into the fortress.  
Pit hit the door smashin it open. "ow." Pit said. Pit saw a wall a shot a ki blast at it and thought it would end it faster ,but it would lead off a cliff. SO he went through the door next to him which lead to a reaper he shot a kamehame wave at it. "KAMEHAMEHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" the blue stream of energy hit the reaper killing it. Pit ran a couple of more rooms till he reached a egg plant wizard. Pit said, "I don't wanna be a egg plant." and kill the egg plant wizard with a single ki blast. After more pointless walking through the fortress Pit reached a room with a giant reaper. Pit tried everything but was shot. "The after image techniquie!" Pit used the after image techniquie and tricked the giant reaper out and shot a Kamehame wave. "KAME HAME HAAA!"  
The reaper was gone, "Yea, I can leave." Cheared Pit.

Next time on Kid Icarus Z "I have a clone now?"

(AN: I dont like this place in the game. Also I need Ideas for movies for this saga No DBZ movies they will have thier time. Last I will be adding a chapter to thee uprising saga it will be at the end of ghe viridi arch and near the beggining of thee arum arch. Thats all for now. 


	6. Pit loses his sanity

Kid Icarus Z Chapter 5 Uprising saga Pit has lost his sanity

Pit woke up from sleep ,ate breakfeast ,and was off on the nimbus. "Mom, am I going after pandora today?" Pit asked. "Yes you are ,but be warned pandora's base will make you go insane."  
Palutena replied. "Wait good insane or bad insane?" Pit asked with a worried look. "Bad." Palutena said. "Oh no."n Pit said. "So where isPandora's base." Pit said, as he said it a huge vortex came into view "Nevremind." Pit said with a worried look. He flew in and was greated by a bunch of random and crazy stuff happening. "am I on drugs?" Pit asked. Palutena fell down anime style.  
"No, this is waht I told you." Pit kept flying on the nimbus till he reach a trap. "OW!" Pit said as he hit a wall. "Be carefull Pit." Palutena said. Pit continued to fly on. after a lot of mind tricks and traps pit was about to land.

Meanwhile

"Mistress Viridi, we have found that pit is easly tricked." said a nutski. "Good, did anyone get his power level?" Viridi asked her army. "I got both of them. Pit's is 18,000 and palutena is 10,000." said a cacaw. "Great you all did good today keep watch all improvments of there power and mind." Viridi ordere. "Did any mess with Pit and palutena's stuff. "I drained the pool of truth,  
locked the armory tight and thier telipathic link so they cant call for help." a bumbty bomb said with a proud stance. "Good, you all did good go have a lunch breake then go back to spying."  
Viridi said as the troops left. "One day, Pit, one day I will avenge my mother and have you dead with your wings on my wall." Viridi didn't know phosphora and arlon were listening. "Viridi is corrupted by revenge she doesn't she this is wrong." Phosphora said. "I agree ,but I was told not to disobey by Hecate." Arlon said. "Yea, I cant disobey I understand her thought ,but she is still blinded for killing Pit." phosphora said as they left.

In otherworld

I 27 year old woman stood thier watching Viridi's plan. "She is such a fool trying to avenge me, I don't want to see Viridi kill so many inoccnet." said Hecate. "You must be Viridi's mother Hecate. Said a 80 year old man said. "Yes and you are?" Said Hecate wondering. "I am Pit's first teacher and grandpa, Son Gohan," Grampa Gohan said, "So she is blinded by rage and revenge huh." "Yes she is and I dont like it."

Back to the plot

Pit landed on the ground ,but it was the celling and he fell to the floor "AAHHHH-OUCH" Pit yelled as he hit the floor "Welcom to my fortress." Pandora said. Pit was not going to wait as he ran througb the first room beat the enemies then moved on the a room with 5 doors. Pit picked the middle door he got hit in the face by the door. he picked the one to the right and was in a other room with 5 more doors. "Am I in the same room. he picked the same door and it hit him. Pit picked the middle it was the right door that lead to a room of enemys that pit easly killed. He ran room to room with more mind tricks and traps. He eventually reached a room with no floors. "AAAHHHHH I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Pit screamed of rage jumping cliff to cliff with every jump getting close.  
till he got there.

In the boss room

"Is he coming or do I have to drag him here?" Said a look alike of Pit. "Kuro just get behind the 1 way mirror remember our deal." Pandora said. "yea yea, You help me test kakorot and I kill medusa and any other threats for you to rule the underworld." said Kuro as he open the one way mirror and hid behind it. When he was i he heard Pit yell "AAAHHHHH I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"  
"So ,Kakorot is can easly be mindcracked, I'll remember that for later."

Back with Pit

Pit Busted down the door. "Oh you made it I surrprised you didn't give up." pandora said with a smirk. "I will enjoy beating you down for this place." Pit said putting his fist into the palm of his hand. Pit and pandora fought for a little bit till pandora stopped and said, "Fine take the mirror of truth." Pit ran to the mirror and jump kicked right through it. As he did a dark angel came out of the mirror. "What!"Pit said. "Meet K-," Kuro looked right at her, "I mean Dark Pit," Kuro smirked. "He will be escort out of this life." Pandora said. "I have a clone now?" Pit said.  
"Speck for yourself." Kuro said as he punched pandora back a ki blasted he killing her as her powers flew into his wings. "Wait are you a good guy or bad?" Pit asked ,but his question was shortly answerd when kuro kicked him in the chest. "I am not good to anyone, I am an enemy to all HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed as he flew away. "Well that is not what I hoped. "we will get hime later you need some rest.

With Viridi

"Mistress Viridi, there is a new power that could take us out." said a cacaw. "And who is that." Viridi siping her water. "His name is Dark Pit and his power is 25,000." said the cacaw. Viridi spit out her drink. "25,000!, are you messing with me?!" Viridi yelled. "No mistress he is that strong and he might get Pit before us." Viridi calmed down. "well watch him too he might have weeknessess." Virdi said calm now. "yes ma'am." the cacaw left.

Next time on Kid iarus Z

"KAIOKEN X4"

(AN: This is a long one and I diceded to put a viridi's plan moment in the middle of the flying and ground sections, also still waiting for a movie idea so comment down below for a idea for after the uprising saga. Thanks thats all for now Tailsrulez5699 out.) 


	7. Kuro, Pit's worst nightmare?

Kid Icarus Z Chapter 6 uprising saga I do NOT own dragonball /z/gt or kid icarus

Early morning

It was 3-4 am and Pit was asleep having a nightmare about Dark Pit. The dream had Pit and Palutena were running down a hallway while dark Pit chases them. Palutena trips, Pit yells, "Mom!" "Keep running forget about me." Right then Dark Pit came and scliced Palutena in half and blew her up with a ki blast. Pit kept running on his mothers order. All Pit could hear was screams of agony from humans killed by Dark Pit. Pit eventually run into a big room where Dark Pit blocked the exit. "Well, it ends here." Dark Pit said. Pit had a big flash back of the death of his mother. Pit just snaped his power level increased alot and his eyes flashed teal and he yelled.

Morning

Pit woke up from his nightmare it was morning. He ran to the kitchen to see Palutena sitting there drinking her cofee. Pit ran a gave he a huge hug. "Pit whats wrong?" Palutena asked.  
"how did you know something was wrong.?" Pit asked surprised. "You gave me a huge hug and didn't just start eatting, now whats wrong?" Palutena asked again. Pit explained his dream. "Pit its ok that would never happen I just know it." she said. "Thanks mom that helped a lot I'll go eat." Pit said hugging his mother again then ate all his food got the nimbus and flew out.

In the sky

"Who are we going for today?" Pit asked. "Sorry to say it ,but we are going after Dark Pit." Palutena said. Pit almost jumped of the nimbus. "No, stay on the nimbus you will win I have faith in you!" Palutena yelled at him. Pit kept flying till Dark Pit flew next to him undected "Sup" Kuro said scaring the crap out of Pit. Pit through a punch at Kuro ,but missed. "Oh you wanna fight then meet me in thoses ruins, you have to find me though." Kuro then flew away fast. Pit sighed and chased after him.

With Viridi

"What do you have to report nutski?" Viridi said. "Well, Pit is scared about Dark Pit's 25,000 power level." said the nutski "Good, you all get greate info, I don't think I need to say anyting you should know the drill." she said. "Yes ,Mistress I"ll go spy on Pit and Palutena more.

On the ground

Pit landed and ran to the center. "Which way did he go, hmmm," pit said wondering, "light right, left, foward, or right. Pit went far right to see him in a huge cliff cut out. "hfmm, looks like you found me ,find me one more time then go up." Kuro flew away and hid again. Pit ran to the left and found him under ground. "How did you find me again?" Kuro yelled. "You cant lower you power any lower.: Pit said. "hhfm fair enough." Kuro flew out of the under ground and on four sky platforms. "Nimbus!" Pit called. and flew up to the sky platform.

On the sky platforms

"Ok, its time for you to be defeated." Kuro said. Kuro ran up to Pit and punched him in the face. Then started to beat Pit up for a while till Pit yelled, "KAIOKEN!" "Kaio-wha?" Pit had a red ki arua around him and his speed and power increased. Pit punch kuro into a mounatin. Kuro came out and hit Pit in the face with a ki blast. Pit and kuro knocked each other around for a while till Pit was taking the battle over knocking him in another mountian. Kuro didn't make a sound. "Are you ok in there?" Pit asked. "Yea, its just gumdrops and icecream in here." Kuro said sacsticly "Oh wow can I came in too?" Pit asked, Palutena face palmed. "I'm surronded by idiots." Kuro said. "I thought you were surronded by gumdrops and icecream." Pit said, palutena face palmed again.  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" Kuro yelled as he destroyed the mountain and flew up "I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED!" Kuro put his hands together, "GALIC GUN" Kuro yelled. "Oh crap, KAMEHAME!" Pit said "FIRE!" Kuro yelled. "HHHHHHAAAAA!" Pit yelled as the two beams hit. Pit was losing the beam clash. "I WILL BE HAPPY TO BE RID OF YOU." Kuro yelled thinking he was going to win. "KAIOKEN X4!" Pit yelled. Kuro was losing the beam clash "NO NO NO N-!" Pit hit kuro. Kuro hit the ground and said, "I think I'm done here." Pit and Kuro were both crippeled. A light took pit back and Kuro slowly Started to fly.

Wiht Viridi again

"More reports, you guys work fast." Viridi said surprised. "Well we found out that used his full power on Dark Pit, Dark Pit also raised to his full power they both were at 30,000"  
Viridi almost fainted "30,000, go I have business to do." Viridi told the cacaw. "Phosphora would you come in here please." Viridi ordered "Yes Viridi?" Phosphora asked. "How would you like to make a watch machine that will raise my power level?" Viridi asked. "I would love to!" Phosphora was off into the lab working.

(AN: So Phosphora is as smart as bulma in this just to let you know and kaioken will be used a lot more past this point and I still need movie Ideas. Thats it for know Tailsrulez5699 signing off.) 


	8. Krillen helps with the mission

Kid Icarus Z Chapter 7 uprising saga I do NOT own Dragon ball /z/gt or Kid icarus

Pit woke in his bed after yesterday. He went into the kitchen to see palutena talking to someone ,but his food was blocking the person. Pit listened to the person who sounded fimiliar.  
"Its nothing Lady Palutena ,Pit is my friend I don't mind helping him in his mission today." said the voice. Pit walked in and got the attention. "Pit ,buddy, its good to see you again said Pit's best friend Krillen." "Omg Krillen its good to see you again." Pit said, "How is Launch and Master Roshi?" "They are good." Krillen said, "It looks like "I'll be helping with your mission."  
"Good, now eat up you two we have a big day ahead of us." During breakfeast Pit explained the entire adventure so far to krillen. When he told him the battle with Kuro Krillen cracked up uncontrollably. His face was tuning red from laughter "Did you actually say all that?" krillen asked still laughing. "Yea, I did why is it funny?" Pit asked. Palutena blushed form embarisment. "Its time for the mission." Palutena said. "Ok" the boys said in union. Pit called the nimbus and jumped on. "come on krillen hang on to my back." Pit said. "No, I can ride this." Krillen then jumped on and stood up. "Wow ,Krillen, you are pure of heart!" Pit said surprised. "Thank you Pit." Krillen said sounding proud. They then flew off to thier destination.

In Phosphora's lab

"hmmm, ok Put the clock and with the power generater." Phosphora said putting the watch together. "Yes I did it, I can make Viridi's power level higher." Phosphora said getting less and less excited. "What am I doing she will hurt millions, I can't belive my love for electronics came before what is right. Maybe I should destroy it." Phosphora said. Just then Virid came in a saw the invnetion. "I guess its ready then." Virid said taking the watch off it holder, "How does it work Phosphora?" "Well turn this knob the higher the time is the higher the power level ,but don't go to high your the power will kill you." Phosphora said. Viridi gulped and said, "Ok 50,000 should be fine.

With Kuro

Kuro was limping through the woods after the battle with Pit. "Damn, Kakorot is stronger than I thought ,but not as smart. Kuro said with a smirk. He limped till he found a cave he found a rock and slept on it.

Back to the Plot

"Pit have you noticed you are stronger than yesterday," Palutena said, "It used to be 18,000 now its 24,000. "Wow you're right I am stronger." Pit said. Pit and Krillen were on the nimbus till they flew to a ocean. "What are we doing here aren't we going to a palace?" Krillen said. "We are its the under sea place, watch the power of the godess of light." Palutena said as the ocean spread apart. "Wow you have more added to you already impressive resume!" Pit said stunned. "Well I try." Palutena said. "Hold on now lies to not make a lady." said a booming voice. "Lord posiden"  
"I would never heve anyone else part my ocean." Posiden said. "Oh ,Krillen we are here." Pit said interupting posiden.

In the under sea palace

Pit and Krillen landed on the floor and saw a huge room with manuscrips. "Hmm think we should read these?" Pit asked Krillen. "Sure why not it says, I day the perfect angle and hades will fight to the death and the perfect angle will beat hades using the burst limit and save the world from darkness." Krillen read. "DONT READ THAT!" Posiden yelled at the boys. "Ok sorry jeez it looked important." Krillen aplogized. They moved on jumping up to the platform in the first room. "We probably saved a lot of time by jumping up here." Pit said. After about 5 minutes if fighting enemys the reached thantos. " HI HO." yelled thantos. "tanitos?" Pit said. "Thats Thanotos with a h." Thanotos explained. "Look I don't care let's just start the fight now." Krillen interupted.  
So Pit and Krillen were kicking the crap out of thanotos till they both shot a kamehameha at thantos killing him.

Back at the temple of light

"Thank you Krillen for helping Pit get the underworld key." Palutena said. "Hey anytime If you need help with medusa come get me again I'll always be a Kame house. Krillen said.  
"Bye Krillen, Tell the others I said hello. Pit said with a smile.

Next Time on Kid Icarus Z "The three sacred truesures?"

(AN: Yea thats it for this chapter ,but at the end where pit says tell the others he means MasterRoshi, Launch, and Turtle. Thats all TailsRulez5699 signing out.) 


	9. Three sacred truesures

Kid icarus Z Chapter 8 uprising saga I do NOT own dragon ball /z/gt or Kid icarus

(AN: Thank you guest for the review it made me feel special ,but the Ideas will be changed slightly no raditz, ness ,lucas ,and king kai will be in the story as minor charters. Gohan will be gohan and goten will be goten. don't worry I still loved the review thanks! -Tails. Also don't worry Pit will learn to use ki to fly just not know.)

Pit woke up a little worried about medusa today was the day he thought the war would end. When he went too brakfeast he said, "So today is the battle against medusa." Pit said. "Oh no thats tommorow we need the miror shield from the three sacred truesues." palutena said. "The three sacred truesures?" Pit questioned. "They where a wepon combo ,but we only need the shield,  
eat up we hve a big day ahead of us.

With Viridi

Viridi was traning with the power watch phosphora made. "One day I will crush you and all the people you cared about." Viridi said cutting a tree in half with a rose sword.

Back to the plot

Pit was flying in the atmosphere. "So, why am I near space?" Pit asked. "Well, I put thethree sacred truesures in the stars but some space pirates stole the star I put it in." Palutena said. "Ok, When this mission is over can I get Tein, Yamcha, and Krillin for training." "Pit, you don't need to train you're already stronger then medusa. Palutena informed Pit. "If its worth killing its worth over killing." Pit said as a counter. "Ok do what you want as long as you beat medusa." as Palutena said that a giant pirate ship came out of the cosmic sea. "Ow ow ow! Pit said getting shot by lasers. "Why does everything wanna shot me with lasers?" Pit whined. "Just breake into the ship." Palutena told Pit. Pit did as he was told and flew to the captin's pit.

At the boss arena

Pit saw the captin freak out about Pit landing on the ship. Pit just showed him money and pointed at the three sacred truesures. The captin was an idiot and took the offer and gave Pit the tresures. Pit left and the captain was eaten by a space kraken.

Nect time on Kid icarus Z Medusa

(AN: This is it and sorry if it was pointless I backed myself into a corner with the tresures so thats it for now This is Tails signing out.) 


	10. The fall of Medusa, Rise of Hades

Kid icarus Z Chapter 9 Uprising saga I do NOT own Dragon ball /z/gt or Kid icarus

(AN: Quick little heads up for this chapter it is broken with 5 charter Pit, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Kuro also with the Viridi plans as well so never forget that. Other than that this is the last time you will see medusa before the end chapter. Make sure you know the material because this will be a long chapter -Tails)

Pit woke up from his bed and went to the kitchen and saw the other Z fighters. "Good morning Krillen ,Tien and Yamcha." Pit said. "Morning!" all the Z fighters said back. "You ready to beat medusa" Krillin said having confidence in his friend. "Yea, you have been through so much that nothing can beat you anyomre." Tien said remebering the days at master roshi's. "We are ready to beat medusa and her entire army. Yamcha said. "All right you four breakfeast is ready and then we need a plan for fighting medusa. So the five of them ate breakfeast and discussed a plan. "Ok, so medusa will make you fight twinbellos, hedraw serpent, and pandora again so I have Tien Fight pandora, Krillin fight hewdraw, and yamcha fight twinbellos then Pit will go fight medusa.  
Palutena said. "Ok the four Z fighters said in union.

With Viridi

"Mistress Viridi, There are three more fighters." Said the cacaw. "There power levels are 15,000 ,14,000 ,12,000 and Pit's max is now 35,000." Viridi sat there with a non caring look.  
"So with the power watch I am stronger than that." Viridi said. "Pit's max power is 35,000 without the kaioken." the cacaw said. Viridi still didn't care.

Back with the Z fighters

The Z fighters where flying through the sky with Pit on the nimbus shooting ki blasts at the enemys as they went by. "So guys thanks for coming out to help me with this." Pit thanked his friends "No problem if it affects one Z fighter it affects them all." Said Krillin. They contined flying till the reached a revene. "Hey guys this is the gate to the underworld." Palutena told the Z fighters. "WHOOOOOOAAAA!" all four of them yelled as they went through the gate portal thing. "That was a bumpy ride." Krillin said feeling sick. So the Z fighters kept flying till they got to medusa's castle. Medusa's giant image appered in fornt of them. "So you think you can beat me with your little toddler army." Medusa said with a smirk. She left before anyone could talk back and a gaurdian robot came and started shooting. The Z fighters doged and shot ki blasts at them ,but they didn't even dent it. Finnaly after blast after blast they hevily dented its weakpoints. "We cant hurt it anyomre." Tien said. Then the gaurdian started charging a beam at the Z fighters. Right before the blast shot a loud voice used a attack. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" The guardian was destroyed. Kuro then flew down out of the sky. "Kuro?" Pit said in confusion. "Don't think this will change anything we are still enemys ,but no one will kill you but me. Kuro said, "So I'll handle the crap out here and you four take care of the crap on the inside." "Ok, shezze" Krillin said.

Inside Medusa's castle

Pit and the others landed and where knocking out enemys. "How far do we have to go?" Yamcha asked Palutena. "Its not far ,but don't wastle all of your energy before you get there. Palutena said. After about five more minutes of walking the Z fighters reached the room with three statues of twinbellos, hewdraw, and pandora."All right I got twinbellos." Yamcha said. "I got hewdraw, I hope he doesn't have three heads again." Krillin said. "Then that leaves pandora to me yea." Tien said sarcasticly. "Alright after you guys get that done I'll go fight medusa." Pit said. "Ok, go!"  
They all said in union.

With Yamcha

Yamcha walked through the door with the twinbellos statue is. Once he entered he saw a giant town. "Waith I'm so small in this door." Yamcha said, "All well I might as well fly to Twinbellos." As yamcha was flying he saw the town was crumbling. "Wow I can't tell if this is a real town or not." Yamcha said. He continued flying till he got to a colloseum. Once he entered he saw Twinbwellos growling at him. "Oh so you want to play fetch huh." Yamcha said, "Well get the ball boy, SPIRT BALL." Yamcha then through the spirt ball and twinbellos tried to catch it with his mouth and got insierated. "Hehehe, that was pretty easy." Yamcha said with a smirk.

With Krillin

Krillin walked through the door with hewdraw statue in front of it. When he got to the other side he saw a near to frozen city. "Wow I feel bad for all the people that died in this city."  
Krillin said as he flew above the city to the lake. "wasen't it on fire ,not frozen?" Krillin questioned while flying. Once he landed he saw the hewdraw serpent come out of the lake. Krillin shot multiple ki blasts at it till he yelled "DISRUTDO DICKS!" He through it at hewdraws face and cut the head in half. "That was pretty easy ,heheheheh." Krillin said laughing a little.

With Tien

Tien walked through the door with the Pandora statue in front of it. Tien appered in what looked like pandora's headquarter. "Oh no, if what Pit told me is true about Pandora's base I'm gonna lose it." Tien said. He ran through blasting through walls and jumping the platforms. "wow this isen't as hard as Pit said." As soon as Tien reached pandora he sensed something different then Pandora. Tien sensed many diffrent power levels inside Pandora. Tien then yelled, "TRI-BEAM HHHHHAAAA!" A yellow beam came out of the triangle shaped hole through tien's hand insenrating Pandora. "Why did I sense multiple people not just Pandora?" Tien question.

With Kuro

Kuro was beating all the underworld baddies as they came toward the castle.

Back to the main room

Pit was waiting for his friends to come out when he noticed that all the statues are breaking. "Hey, they did it the way is open." Pit said with glee. Pit ran out the door they came in to see a arena that was the size of Palutena's throne room and saw medusa waiting for him. "ahh, so your stupid friends have beaten my commanders, I guess I'll just have to kill you myself!"Medusa said as she threw a punch at him. Pit dodged it with easy. Pit then took the offencive throwing punches and kicks hitting medsa directly. Medusa shouted "DEVIL BLAST!" she shoot a red ball of death at Pit. So Pit's First action was to charge a kamehame wave. "KAMEHAMEHAAA!" Pit yelled shooting a kamehame wave at the Devil Blast knocking it back and killing medusa. "YES! I did it!"  
Pit shouted in glee, "The underworld army is no more!. "OH NO, you are far off little Pit." Said a strange deep male voice. "Hades!" Palutena said surprised. "Ah looks like people know who I am still, looks like I'm stronger than Zues and no one can stop me HAHHAHAHAHAHAH. Hades laughed as he disapered. "Crap baskets." Pit said. "Let me get you back. Palutena said beaming Pit up.

Next time on Kid Icarus Z "The wish seed?"

(AN: Wow what a great way to end a arch, sorry this is 3 days late I slacked off my aplogize but I slacked waiting for nexus V2 on Minecraft, This is the last we see medusa and this is only the begging. -Tails) 


	11. The wish seed is a fake

Kid Icarus Z Chapter 10 Uprising saga I do NOT own Dragon Ball /z/gt

Pit woke up confused about what happend yesterday with hades. "Did I get dupped?" Pit asked himself on the way to breakfeast. Once he got to breakdfeast he sensed hades' high power level in the underworld. "IS THAT REALLY HADES!?" Pit yelled as a question Palutena. "I'm afraid so that is a power he didn't have 100 years ago. "Wait you are more than 100 years old?" "oh no im in my 20's my father zues told me he power was 50,000 100 years ago." Palutena said "Oh I thought you were 100 years old," Pit said. "What's the mission?" "Hades is going after the wish seed to make a wish." "Oh no thats bad thats really bad I gotta go now!" Pit said eating the rest of brekfeast quickly and heading out on the nimbus.

With Viridi

Viridi heard about the mission and realized what hades was doing "Oh I get it, when that happens I could kill all of the humans" Viridi said, "It happens tommorow."

Back to the plot

Pit was flying in a firey area. "Is this really where th wish seed is?" Pit questioned. "Yea I know its hot ,but you need to make a wish on the wish seed to get rid of hades." Palutena explained. "hello Pitty pat and pretty palutena." hades said with his usaual attitude. Pit flew the nimbus faster toward the land.

On the ground

"aww is Pitty pat scared of my power I've been locked up in a magical seal and I had time to train and get stronge enough to break the seal." Hades stated. "Now everyone is scared of me."  
Pit kept running to see the underworld army flying ahead. Pit ran faster without a word. This went on till Pit reached a point when hades told them about his wish. "The wish seed is a fake isen't it?" Palutena finnaly said. "Ah you got it, that was like playing sherads with monkeys." Hades said. "Then why are you after it?" Pit asked. "You will find out soon enough." Hades said then left the telekanisis chat. "Well his plan is ruined after we leave right?" Pit said. "No I don't think so I think we might be falling into a trap.

At the boss arena

Pit walked in a arena and saw the immortal phinox stareing at him. "umm, nice birdy. Pit said but the phinox rushed at him. Pit punched the phonix in the body and it died. Pit pulled out a that was easy button and went home.

(AN:Short I know but I want to write the next chapter on the same day.) 


	12. The strike of Viridi

Kid Icarus Z Chapter 11 Uprising saga I do NOT own Dragon Ball /Z/GT or Kid Icarus

Pit was flying through the sky skipping breakfeast because it was urgent. "I'm hungry." whined Pit. "Well this won't take long then you can eat." Palutena told Pit. "OH MY GOD!" Pit said surprised that the humans where fighting each other. The good thing was that he didn't sense any of the Z fighters. Pit flew down and tried yelling. "The wish is a fake stop fighting!" but they couldn't hear him cause of the loud cannons. "Pit GAt OUT OF THERE!" Palutena yelled. Pit did as he was told and saw a red nuke fall from the sky. "WHO IS NUKING EVERYONE!" Pit yelled as he saw the nuke hit the ground. Pit managed to throw a ki shield of him and the nimbus. "hahahaha, stupid humans. Viridi said as she appered. Pit was stunned the person that helped fight the red ribbion army was killing humans. "Viridi?!" Pit said angered and confused.

5 Minutes before the explosion with magnus

Magnus and Gaol were standing on a mountain far away from the war. "Magnus if we go in we could claim and split the wish." Gaol said with a plan. "No its a fake only the dragon balls grant wishes." Magnus informed, "WHOA, we need to go!" Magnus picked up Gaol and flew far and fast.

Back to the Plot

Pit just stared at Viridi. Rage is all he felt because the one person that never bullied him when he was a flightless angel betrayed him and killed humans and almost him. Pit flew into the wierd forest tha the left by the reset bomb. Once he entered he was greated by the near by town was crumbled and covered in vines and thorns. "Wow that nuke does a lot of damage." Pit said seeing bodies of people with thorns and branches filling the insides. "They are not nukes they are reset bombs." Viridi said, "If you're not going to get right don't say it at all." Pit continued to fly ,blast enemys ,and destroy the nature in his way. Viridi finnaly said, "Go cracalanche destroy Pit." Pit was hit by a fireball and sent onto the ground.

On the ground

Pit landed on a huge tree branch and saw more dead bodies with bushes growing inside of them it make Pit cringe. He kept walking and saw a 7 year old boy dead scewred by a pointy branch "This little boy did not deserve this, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY VIRIDI FOR ALL OF THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Pit yelled out to the sky. "He did too deserve it he would-" Viridi said but was interupted by Pit. "NO YOU ARE JUST A BRUTLE GODDESS WHO USES PEOPLE TO DO YOUR CRAP AND THEN KILL THEM!" Pit then ran as fast as he could till he reached cragalanche.

In the Boss room

Pit walked in to see a rock in the middle. "I'm fighting a rock, well anything to defeat Viridi I guess I'll do." Pit said. Then the rock broke and reveiled cracalagche. Pit atuomaticly took the offensive but he could barley land a punch on him. Then the rock monster threw a punch at Pit at Pit and hit hime directly. Pit stumbled back and yelled "KAIOKEN X4" and the red ki flame went around him Pit threw punch after punch and still missed. Pit kept missing and cragalache kept hitting him with hard punches. "I've had it with you ahhhhhh!" Pit yelled as he went litlerly head first rippiing right through cragalache. Pit won the battle ,but was heavily damaged. "UUUGHHH, do you know long its going to take me to rebuild him!" Viridi yelled. Pit just ignored this was taken home. 


	13. The resetbomb depo

Kid Icarus Z Chapter 12 Uprising saga I do NOT own Dragon Ball /Z/GT or Kid Icarus

Pit didn't sleep at all last night he was up all night training for Viridi's commanders. Pit knew that cragalache was her weakest commander so he spent all night training. He went to breakfeast to see his food. Pit for once at a normal pace and didn't say a word after he finished he got on the nimbus without a single word.

In the sky

Pit was flying throught the sky and Palutena tried to get him to talk, "Pit what is wrong with you today I know you were up all night training but what else is wrong?" Palutena asked Pit "It's just that after I saw the little boy I just snaped I knew I had to defeat Viridi the moment I saw her yesterday." Pit explanied. "Well, a reset bomb was shot and we need to stop it."  
"AND WHEN WERE YOU PLAINING TO TELL ME!" Pit flew fast on the nimbus. He eventually saw the reset bomb in the sky. Pit went flying close to it and started shooting ki blasts at it ,but they all reflected off of it. "Trying to destroy it ,don't even try its inditudtible." Viridi said in a laugh. Pit had a idea he flew down to the ground landed on the cobbel streets of a town. People looked at Pit as he shouted, "EVERYONE GET TO YOUR HOMES, QUICKLY!" The people did as the were told. Pit put his hands in a cuff and said, "KKKKKKAAAAAAMMMMMEEEEHAAAAMMMMEEEHHHAAAAAA!" Pit fired the kamehame wave at the reset bomb destroying it instantly. "hehehehe, guess you reset bombs aren't as strong as you thought." Pit said, "It's ok everyone you can go back to your lives." Pit left to the cheers of the people.

Back in the Sky

"I can't belive you did that!" Viridi yelled at Pit. "Then don't shoot any reset bombs." Pit yelled back. "Soilders knock this idiot out of the sky!" Pit just flew through the army coming his way he was to busy getting to the reset bomb depo. Once Pit reached the depo he jumped off the nimbus and jumped inside.

In the Bomb depo

Pit landed on a blue floor to see a bunch of nutskis building bombs. Pit shot at every monster and destroyed all the reset bombs in progress and ran to a area with cacaw making the parts Pit blasted them all away. "Stop ruining my perfect reset bomb depo!" Viridi yelled. "No!" Pit rejected. He kept running till he found the core of the depo. "Guardian's wake up and prtect the-"  
Virid was interupted by Pit shooting a kamehame wave. "KKKKAAAAMMMMMEEEHHHHAAMMMMMEEEEHHHHAAAA!" Pit shouted as he blew up the bomb depo. "hehehehe, I love cutting Viridi off."

Next time on Kid Icarus Z "Please help the mistress."

(AN: sorry this is extremaly late my basement flooded on monday and we had to remove the carpet adn move everyting out of my basement. I feel bad you all had to wait D: -Tails 


	14. Arlon the serene

Kid Icarus Z Chapet 13 Uprising saga I do NOT own Dragon Ball /Z/GT or Kid Icarus

Pit had another sleepless night he went to the land below skyworld and trained again. He made his own breakfeast some pig meat from a pig he found in the wild. He ate the entire stack of pork and continued to train. 'I will beat Viridi' Pit thought. "Pit there you are we have a mission." Palutena said relived she found Pit. Pit called the nimbus and flew off looking tired as ever.  
"Pit are you alright?" Palutena asked. "Yea I'm fine *Yawn* just tired." Pit said sleeply. "Go to bed tonight if you stay awake you won't have any energy." Pit ignored this and flew to the sky.  
"So *Yawn* whats the mission?" "Do you see the moon." Pit looked at the moon "They *Yawn* look pretty, WAIT THEY!" Pit said waking up. "What is the second moon?" Pit said pointing to the moon on the right. "Thats the lunar sanctum." Palutena informed Pit. "Wow thats awesome," Pit said and then a laser shot at him. "AND dangerous!" Laser kept shooting at Pit one of them scraped Pit's wing.  
"Ok just dangerouse ,Not awesome!" Pit avoided more lasers and Pit said, "Wow this place is ready to attack." Pit said. "Why would I attack when we could be defending." A voice said. "Who's there!?" Pit asked. "I am Arlon the Serene, Pleased to make your aquatence master Pit." Arlon said. "What, is he treting me with respect?" Pit said questionining the respect.  
"I don't know." Palutena said. "Ahhh, and I could never forget the godess of light Lady Palutena." "Why thank you Arlon its been a while, glad to see you aven't changed a bit. Paltena said happy to see her friend. "Well I still have to destroy master Pit for coming here, nothing personal, Mistrss' orders." "Well this just got easy while you two were talking I got into the base hehehehe."  
Pit Snickered.

With Viridi

"Mistress Viridi!" Said the nutski. "What is it I'm about to make breakfeast." Viridi said almost getting out of her cahir. "Pit went to the lunar senctum ,but he hasen't slept in two days." "Wow Pit has been training for two whole days he will be too weak to fight I'll be able to kill him." Viridi said with happiness

With Kuro

Kuro was training at a rocky mountain area when he heard from a voice he didn't reconise. "Hi Dark Pit, would you like have a rematch with Pit then go to the lunar sectum." The voice said.  
"Who is this if you don't tell me I'll find you and kill you!" Kuro Yelled. "now now no need to get drastic, I am Arlon the serene" Arlon said. "You said I get to fight Pit I'll be there in two minutes.

With Magnus

Magnus and Gaol came back to the forest that killed the humans two days ago. "Ugh, What sick twisted mind did all of this?" Gaol asked. "Hrmm, probably a god or goddess of nature, I'll ask Palutena about it later." Magnus said. "For now just keep hidden before another town is hit."

In the lunar sanctum

Pit landed in a arena at the top of the lunar sactum there he saw Arlon looking at Pit with a angery stare "You shouldn't have come here maser Pit." Arlon said as he jumpe at Pit and smashed his hand into wall because Pit dodged it. "Whoa can't we talk about this!?" Pit asked. "There is nothing to talk about and if I beat you, know me and cragalanche we are the weaker commanders." "What are you kidding me." pit said dodging another attack. "Why does Viridi want me dead!?" "That I can not tell you you must fight." Arlon said. Pit punched Arlon in the face which knocked him against the wall. "Ow I can't move it all hurts." Arlon said. Pit was about to leave till Arlon said "Please help the mistress." Arlon said then passed out.

Next time on Kid Icarus Z "Please help Viridi, she's gone crazy"

(AN: I slacked thats all you need to know peace -Tails.) 


	15. Phosphora warns Pit

Kid Icarus Z Chapter 14 Uprising saga I do NOT own Dragon Ball /Z/GT or Kid icarus

With Kuro yesterday

Kuro got at the lunar sanctum and said, "IM LATE!" (AN: I Forgot at first and put it in this chapter.)

Back to the story

Pit Trained all night ,he and went to the breakfeast table to see Palutena not there. "Mom, where are you?" Pit asked. He ate his breakfeast then walked around the temple for a couple of minutes till he found Palutena in the plaining room. "Mom, what are you doing in here?" "Oh, Pit breakfeast is on the table I'm plaining the strike on Viridi, we do it torrmorow after we defeat phosphora." Palutena said. "Ok I'm already done with breakfeast so I should get going, also have you been up all night?" Pit asked concerned. "Yea, sorry to say ,but you are on your own today. *Yawn*"  
palutena yawned. Pit flew off in the distance and sensed a power level as big as Pit's power level. "What is that powe!? Thats not Kuro I can tell its a new power." Pit flew off toward the power.

In the sky

Pit flew to see shockwaves in the sky he saw Phosphora fight a angle with a dark gray clothing, white hair and red eyes. "Get her Blake!" Hades cheered. "Phosphora take him down!" Virdi ordered. Pit just watched in amazment to see Hades had a dark angel named blake. "DEMON BALL!" Blake yelled and shot a ki ball Phosphora. Phosphora couldn't move. The demon ball hit Phosphora and gave her heavy damage. "Come on Blake finish her sorry ass!" Hades ordered. "PHOSPHORA NOO!" Virdi screamed. "DEVIL BEAM!" Blake yelled and shot a wave. "KAMEHAMEHAAA!" Pit shot a kamehame wave to save Phosphora. "BLAKE COME BACK HE WILL ENILATE YOU!" Hades ordered sounding worried for Blake. "Yes, father." Blake said and flew away. Pit turned around to see Phosphora was gone.  
"Well, at least I got Blake to leave." Pit laughed nervously. Pit didn't know what to do till he noticed a note on the nimbus cloud. The note read "Come to the my tower I'll be there."  
"Well here I go."

With Hades

Blake just got back and asked his father, "Why did I have to leave I could've taken him?" Blake complained. "Well, Blake that was the Pit I told you about, he will kill Viridi for us and we will win the fight against Palutena." Hades explained. "Then we kill Pit when he's to busy griveing. Thats the best plan I ever heard of." Blake said. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hades and Blake laughed.

At Phosphora's tower

Pit landed on a marble floor to hear, "Good you made it if you wanna fight come to the top floor." Phosphora said. "Ok. Also why did you tell me to come if you know I'm going to beat you."  
Pit asked. "Just get your ass up here!" Phosphora yelled at Pit. Pit just shurged it off and started to head to the top floor.

With Phosphora

Phosphora was up in the arena thinking how to tell Pit to help Viridi without her hearing. "AAAHA!, I'll slip words between each punch block we make.

When Pit got there

Pit got up the stairs and said, "You need an elevator in this place." "Well, prepare to die." Phosphora said as she rushed at Pit. Pit threw a punch as Phosphora did. He thier punches colided Pit heard, "Pit I don't want to do this you must save Viridi." Pit stopped and looked at Phosphora with confusion. "Wha-" Phosphora then shhed him and winked. Pit then under stood and said "Well I've parctically beaten you so I'll just leave." Pit waved and jumped out of the window onto the nimbus.

Skyworld

Pit got back and noticed his mother was still sleeping. So Pit went into his room and meditated for tommorow.

Next time on Kid Icarus Z The strike on Viridi

(AN: Need movie ideas just make a vilian or idea. -Tails) 


	16. The Strike on Viridi

Kid Icarus Z Chapter 15 Uprising saga I do NOT own Dragon ball /Z/GT or Kid icarus

Morning

Pit woke upp in his bed after 3 days without sleep he was fully rested and ready to beat Viridi. He stepped out of his room to see 4 people eating a regular sized breakfeast and 1 person eating a Pit sized breakfeast. When he sat down he saw Magnus, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, and Kuro. Pit noticed he was still in his pajamas so we went back to his room to get a tunic ,but when he open his closet door he noticed all his tunics were dirty. Pit dug throught his closet to find any clothes at all when he dug through his entire closet he found a box. Inside the box was his orange gi in his size. "Perfect." Pit said. He walked out to the kitchen and sat down. "Thats the Pit I remember!" Krillin said. "Hehehe I found it in my closet it was the only thing I had." Pit explained.  
"Well, I was hoping for a clown suit." Kuro snickered. "Wait Dark Pit what are you doing here?" "I'm here to help stupid." Pit didn't question it and ate his giant breakfeast. After everyone finished thier breakfeast Palutena went to explaining the attack. "So, Viridi will be on the top floor and her commanders on seperate floors. Krillin ,Tien ,and Yamcha you three will foght a giant rock monster named Cragalache. you all have to attack together." Palutena said. "Ok!" Krillin, Tien, and yamcha said in union. "Magnus you will be fighting Arlon the serene he looks like a butler." Magnus nooded his head. "Dark Pit you will fight Phosphora the fastest of them all you can handle that right?" Palutena said. "What do you think?" Kuro said sarcasticaly. "Also call me Kuro, Dark Pit is annoying." Kuro said. "Ok Kuro don't need to be sacastic. Pit You will fight Viridi and finish her there." Palutena said finishing. "OK, I'm ready!" Pit said.

Viridi's dream

Viridi was dreaming that she killed Pit. Once she killed him in her dream she was telported to a dark room with two screens. The screen on the left played. She saw her father Drango's ,the god of luck, death sacrfising himself to stop the god of war ,Manaku. The left screen stopped than the right screen started playing. She saw Palutena and medusa fighting till a huge ape came out of nowhere and shot a beam through his mouth and beat Medusa. The giant ape was on a rampage, Viridi then noticed her mother pulling a grass sword from the groung and sclicing it's tail off.  
The giant ape stumbled backwards squishing her mother. The giant ape's hair and size went away to revile Pit was the giant ape. The right screen stopped and Viridi was then teleported to a destroyed city. She also saw Arlon and Phosphora on the ground dead. Then a figure appered from thin air. "MANAKU!" Viridi shouted. "Now that your pethetic parents are dead I will soon be the strongest god in the universe." Manaku said. Manaku was destroying Viridi in a fight. "I'm bored its time for you to die AHHHHHH!" manaku said as he punched a hole right through Viridi. Viridi then woke up.

Back to The Z fighters

Pit, Kuro, Magnus, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha where flying through the sky in scilence till Pit finally said, "Kuro where is your wings?!" "It's ok I don't need them at all." Kuro said. "Oh what happen to them?" "I ripped them off." Pit looked at Kuro with shock. "What!?" "Drop it!" "Fine!" They flew on to Viridi's temple.

At Viridi's temple

Pit and the gang reached the front of Viridi's domain. "Alright let's go in a beat Viridi!" Krillin said with entuseasume. "Yea!" everyone said except Pit. Pit was looking off into the sky day dreaming. Tien started snapping in front of Pit "Pit snap out of it we need you." Pit then got his mind of what he was thinking about. The Z fighters walked in to see Cragalache on the first floor. "Pit, Kuro, Magnus get around him we'll take care of him." Yamcha said. Pit ,Kuro ,and Magnus did what they were told and moved on to the top floor. For floors 2-9 there were troops everywhere ,but Magnus used guided shots to kill them all. When the reached floor 10 Arlon was sitting thier waiting for them. "magnus this is your floor." Pit said. "Ok continue to Viridi.  
Pit and Kuro ran up the stairs avoiding Arlon. For floors 11-19 there was supposed to be puzzels ,but Kuro blasted the doors down. "Good job, Kuro, good job." Pit said sarcastically. Once Pit and Kuro reached floor 20 thehy saw Phosphora. "Kakaro-" Kuro almost said. "Pit, go up the stairs and finish Viridi." Kuro said as he stared down Phosphora. Pit ran up the stairs duin floors 21-29 there was nothing just a big empty room. "This is creeping me out so much." Pit said as he reached the door to the 30th floor. Pit open the door to see Viridi. "Well, you made it Pit." Viridi said.

Back with Krillin, Yamcha and Tien

(AN: We are going back up the tower for fights this is all happening while Pit goes up the stairs.)

Cragalache just stood there staring the three down. Krillin was the first to make a move ,he tried to punch cragalache ,but only got a pain in his hand. Tien then shot a Tri-beam at crahgalache and was able to chip at his arms. Cragalache then got serious and rolled over to Yamcha and hammered him in the stomach knocking him outside of the temple. Cragalache then turned to Krillin, who was charging a Kamehame wave. "KAMEHAME HAAA!" Krillin yelled as he got a direct hit on the rock monster. It only chipped a part of his head. Krillin then used Destucto Disk on Cragalache and was met with chopping Cragalache in half. Cragalache then blew up into many pices. "Tien let's go get Yamcha then we need to go back to Palutena." Krillin said. Tien nooded.

With Magnus

Magnus and Arlon were staring each other down. Arlon was the first to throw a punch. Magnus hit his punch with another punch and kicked Arlon in the stomach. Arlon then kicked magnus in the under magnus' legs and punching him into a wall. "SPECIAL BEAM CANON FIRE!" Magnus yelled as he shot the beam at Arlon who jumped over it then charged up a ki blast and shot it at Magnus.  
Magnus then Fired a bunch of ki blasts at Arlon ,but they all missed. "What they all missed?" Arlon said then relising they were guided shots. "Goodbye Arlon!" Magnus yelled as all thee ki blasts hit Arlon defeating him.

With Kuro

Kuro was staring Phosphora down ,but he noticed she was sweating. 'but we haven't even started' Kuro thought. Without warning Phosphora jumped at Kuro and through punch after punch and missed. Finnaly after atleast 50 punches Phosphora managed to hit Kuro. Kuro was confused cuz the punch felt like a misqeto bit and with no meaning. "What's going on?" Kuro asked. "What do you mean?" PhosPhora lied. "There is no meaning in you punches and I was told you were twice as fast." "I don't want to do this Viridi as gone crazy with revenge and wants Pit dead."  
Phosphora looked weak and foolish. Kuro picked up Phosphora and jumped out of the tower from the 20th floor. "Thank you I didn't want to die." Phosphora thanked. "Then don't get in my way."  
Kuro said as he flew off into the distance.

Back to Pit and Viridi

"Viridi it doesn't have to happen this way!" Pit said. "No it was meant to be this way!" Virid yelled back. Viridi through a punch Pit couldn't dodge she hit him square in the face knocking him through the wall. Pit came through without falling. Pit knew he had to fight ,but his mind wouldn't let him focus on the fight. Viridi kicked Pit in the stomach making him puke up blood. Pit then rushed Viridi adn tried to fire a ki blast at her ,but she was too fast and avioded and shot a blast at Pit. Pit was getting angered "KAIOKEN X4" Pit disappered and hit Viridi from behind and kicked her in the back and knocked her into a column. Viridi then used he watch ti make her power to 60,00. Viridi then got the advatage back and started throwing punches at Pit.  
Pit then yelled "KAIOKEN X5!" Pit charged up to the new kaioken state. He took the battle back and threw his own punches. Viridi had enough she know she had to power her watch to give her ki a boost to 100,000. "AAAHHHHH!" Viridi yelled as her power went up. The ground cracked and Pit relised what was going on. Pit saw the watch and smashed it making Viridi's power level go down to 16,000. Viridi was scared to death she knew she was a bug compaired to Pit. Pit didn't know if she was messing with him so he knocked her to a column and it tipped over toward Viridi. Pit then rushed toward Viridi.

Viridi's POV

Lifed slowed down for me as life was flashing before my eyes. I saw flashes of me and Pit when we went against the red ribbon army. I came back to reality to see no matter what I'm going to die.

Normal POV

Pit rushed at Viridi and caught the column to Viridi's surprise then Pit moved the column away from Viridi. He picked her up and ran down the stairs. he saw a neckalce that had an on it. It said, "To my loving daughter Viridi." Pit took the neckalce and jumped out the window as Viridi's fortress was destroyed and crumbled. Pit looked down to the girl he was holding to see she passed out in his arms. "Nimbus." Pit said as quiet as he could. Before the cloud came Pit looked around for Arlon, Kuro, Magnus, Phosphora, or the guys. "Where is everybody?" Pit said as he got on the nimbus with Viridi in his lap. They flew off to Palutena's temple.

At Palutena's temple

Pit entered the temple and went directly to his room and set Viridi on the bed and put the covers over her. Pit walked to the trone room where everyone exceot Kuro was there. "Hey guys where is Kuro?" Pit asked "He flew off after he was done with his fight." Krillin said. "And Phosphora and Arlon?" Pit asked. "Phosphora was out and I brought Arlon out." Magnus said. "And they are in the healing room right now." Palutean stopped the conversation and said, "Pit how was the foght with Viridi?" "Unfinished." Pit said under his breath. Apprently Magnus heard Pit and said,  
"Are you kidding me?!" Pit just rubbed his hand behind his head and smiled. Palutena looked at him wit understanding. "I understand Pit." "Wha-" everyone said in confusion. "You couldn't kill a person you once called friend." Pit nooded and said, "Yes, that is my reason." "Great ,but where is Viridi?" Palutena looked concered. "I put her in my bed so she could sleep she passed out during the escape." You did good Pit, Gohan taught you well."

Next time on Kid Icarus Z "Arum?"

(AN: Wow this took three days and there is still 12 more chapters before the end of the saga. The way to pronounce manaku is (MANA-ku) and drango is (Dran-go). That is all for today see you next chapter. This is the Biggest chapter so far! -Tails 


	17. The Arum attack!

Kid Icarus Z Chapter 16 Uprising saga I do NOT own Dragon Ball /Z/GT or Kid Icarus

(AN: Before we start this is all the arum chapters in one so there will be 25 chapters for this saga. Just trust me)

Viridi woke up on a soft bed. She looked around the room to try to figure out where she is ,but her head was pounding. "Ow what happend yesterday?" Viridi said as she got up to look around. Once she exited the room she sensed Pit, Palutena, Arlon, and Phosphora sleeping. "Oh yea, yesterday Pit and his team came to my fortress that is now destroyed." She kept walking trying to find anyone almost awake. She walked into the living room by mistake. Viridi saw Pit asleep on the couch. "Thank you." Viridi said as she walked off. She kept walking till she found the kitchen.

With Pit

Pit woke up on the couch. Once he was up he walked to his room to check on Viridi. Pit cracked the door to see she wasen't there. He sensed her in he kitchen but didn't know what he knew he needed to check on her. Pit was walking down to the kitchen till a great smell hit his nose. He walked toward it to find Viridi made breakfeast for everyone she even got Pit's breakeast just right too. "Good morning, Viridi." Pit said as he walked to his chair. "Good morining, Pit. Viridi said cheerfully. "Pit, I want to aplogize for what I did for the past couple of days I thought you killed my mother on purpoes ,but no it was an accident." "It's fine we all make mistakes." "Thank you Pit for understanding." Viridi took the chair next to Pit and they started eating.  
After they were done they sat on the couch in the living room and talked. "I really need a new way of training." Pit said. "Is it so you caan get stronger than Hades?" Viridi asked. "Yea, I wonder what his plan is? He wasen't even there yesterday." "Well, at least he didn't attack." Palutena then walked in the room and said. "Awww look how cute you guys are together." Pit and Viridi turned thier heads away from each other and blushed. "Also thank you Viridi for making breakfeast." "How could you tell it was me?" Viridi asked. "Pit would've burned the temple down... again."  
Palutena said as Viridi giggled. Pit's face was red as lava. "MOM!" Pit yelled as Viridi was still giggling. "Viridi, Phosphora and Arlon are at the table and Pit go get ready for the mission because its happening now." Pit rushed off to get his stuff. Pit ran into his room got his turtle herment gi which he grew attached to and called for the nimbus, "NIMBUS!" before he got he was stopped by Viridi. "Wait, I'm coming too!" Viridi said. "Really are you sure because I'm not going to stop you?" Pit said. "Yes, I need to make it up to you guys." "Alright let's go!" Pit said as he and Viridi flew off on the nimbus.

In the Sky

Pit and Viridi were flying on the nimbus till they saw giant ships ransact the earth. "Oh my god! They're ransacting the earth right in front of us!" Viridi yelled. "Yes and thats where Pyrrhon comes in to save the day." A firey figure said. "Oh god no, please Pit get him out of here!" Viridi asked Pit. "Sorry I can't if he will help then I'm fine with it." Pit said. Pit just flew to the core ship and used a kamehame wave on it destroying all the ships. Pit and Viridi then flew off to defeat the arum hive.

At the arum Hive

Pit and Viridi found it and went inside. "Okay so the center should be the weak point." Viridi said. "Guessing its right below us." Pit said. "Yep!" Pit blasted the floor and Pit and Viridi found the core. They both started circling the core and shooting it with ki blasts. Eventually the core went down with a bang as Pit got the nimbus and picked up Viridi and got the heck out of there.

Back to the sky

Pit and Viridi just got out of the hive. "So I guess we are done, right?" Pit asked. "No you two still need to take down the arum brain which is to the left of you." Palutena said. Pit and Viridi turned thier heads to the left to see the arum brain. Viridi facepalmed and said, "How did we miss that?" Pit just shuged and flew off to it.

Arum brain

Pit and Viridi flew into the little opening in the arum brain and flew past traps and enemys that were easily blasted out of the sky. Eventually after all the balsing and avoiding they made it to the arum brain's core. The two started shooting at it and it shot back. After about 50 shots Pyrrhon came in and said, "Sit down kiddies I got this." Pyrrhon then rushed head first and started a huge explosion. "Crap, Crap, Crap, CRAP!" Pit said as he flew on the nimbus out of the Arum brain. "Phew thank god Pit that we got out." Viridi with her heart pounding.  
"HAHAHAHA!" Pyrrhon said in his projective form. "Pyrrhon has no reach god level times infintity!" "Oh god it really captian falcon for real." Pit said. "Well little man try to block this!"  
Pyrrhon fired a giant fireblast that knock Pit and Viridi off the nimbus. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Pit and Viridi yelled as they were falling. "I can only pull one of you in because Pyrrhon is blocking most of my telepathic energy." Palutena said with a frown knowing what Pit is about to do. The light came upon Pit ,but he dodged and knock Viridi in. "NO PIT!" Viridi yelled as the light thinned.  
Before it could close Pit gave a thumbs up.

With Viridi Viridi was teleported back to the temple and face planted on the floor. She got up with tears in her eyes. "Why Pit why did you do it?" Viridi sobbed Palutena walked up to Viridi and gave her a quick hug. "He did it because he cares." Palutena said with tears in her eyes. "I got one last reset bomb and I'm going to use it on Pyrrhon!" Viridi said in rage.

With Pit

Pit was falling to the ground fast. Pit couldn't call the nimbius becasue Pit thinks it was destroyed. All he could think of was flying with Ki. "All I need is to push Ki outward without making ki blasts." Pit muttered to himself. Pit then saw a reset bomb hit the Arum brain. Pit then slowed down in the air. "Im starting to fly!" Pit said with glee as he flyed up in a quick pace.  
"What you aren't dead yet and you are flying!" Pyrrhon said in frustrastion. "Yes and I'm coming for you." Pit said as he started to fly into the hole he escaped from. He flew in to see Pyrrhon in a huge arena. "You can't beat Pyrrhon when he is God level times infinity!" Pyrrhon said in a sorta laugh. Pyrrhon tried to throw a punch ,but Pit vanished and kicked Pyrrhon in the back of the head. "You will never be stronger than me!" Pit said as he punshed Pyrrhon in the stomach making him cough up blood. Pyrrhon punched Pit in the stomach and made Pit cough up puke. "eww." Pyrrhon said as he looked at the barf. While Pyrrhon was distracted Pit charged a kamehame wave. "KKKAAAAMMMEEEHHHAAAMMMEEE HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" The blue wave hit Pyrrhon and blew up the Arum Brain.  
Pyrrhon was now gone for good. Pit got out and flew to the temple.

At palutena's temple

Viridi was still crying on the temple floor about Pit. "Hey there is no need to cry." said a voice. Viridi looked up to see Pit. "Are you a ghost before he dies?" Viridi said wipping her tears. "Nope!" Pit said. Viridi hugged him. "PIT, never do that again please." Viridi was happy. "Oh ok, and you are welcome." "For what?" Viridi asked. "I got rid of Pyrrhon." Pit said as they both laughed.

Next time on Kid Icarus Z "Three Months!"

(AN: The nimbus will not be in the story for a LONG time so if you miss it watch dragon has been a slow week on the Kid Icarus Arche. -Tails) 


	18. Pit is the ring of chaos

Kid Icarus Z Chapter 17 Uprising saga I do NOT own Dragon Ball /Z/GT or Kid icarus

(AN: This is three months sience the last chapter not three years I bumped it down to months because everyone ages a year.)

Viridi's POV

It has been three months seince Pyrrhon was killed by Pit and Palutena as turned and started killing humans. Pit and Palutena have turned evil. Arlon, Phosphora and I have been slaves in Palutena's castle right now we only suspect the chaos kin has taken control ,but we are not aloud to talk about it. We just hope Earth's special forces we save us soon. We don't know how much longer we can survive we barley get any food for dinner. Phosphora hopes that Kuro comes ,but I dooubt he cares. Pit dosen't talk anymore its weird but he just won't respond to anything anymore Palutena's power level has gone up alot like Pyrrhon probably from the chaos kin.

With the real Pit Normal P.O.V

"Ugh what happend, I think I had too much pepsi last night... What I can't move!" Pit said as he saw that he was a ring. "WHY AM I A RING!" he yelled with no response. He sat there taking his defeat when he saw a young girl pick up the ring and put the ring on. "What wow I'm the little girl now. Sorry but I'm gonna need to borrow your feet." "Who are you why can't I move!" The little girl said. "I'm Pit captian of Lady Palutena's army." Pit said till he heard the girl scream which made him trip. The girl had control of her because the ring fell off. "OH NO I"M STUCK!"  
Pit said but a dog came and picked up the ring and Pit became the dog. "Thank god I'm so much faster." Pit said as he ran toward a town with smoke coming from it. I guess Mom sent out troops to help out this town from hades I guess." Pit said as he ran into the town to see himself shooting ki blasts out of his hands. "WAIT THATS ME!" Pit ran into the own to see centurions attacking humans "What is going on?" Pit kept running no centurions attack him because he was no human. Pit ran and ran till he found magnus and Gaol. Pit used the dog to jump to magnus' shoulders "Come on take the ring sure its slobberey but you could pawn it off." Pit said or thought. Magnus took the ring and put it on. "What is happening?!" Thank you ,Magnus!" Pit said. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT YOU TURNED!" Magnus said trying to reclaim his body. "What no thats not me I'm the ring I my body has no soul right now." Pit said trying to Magnus keep the ring on. Maguns got control and said, "Fine ,but I get to keep my body." "Deal!" Pit said Magnus ran off and Gaol yelled, "Where are you going, Magnus?!" "I'll be right back ,stay here." As Magnus ran while Pit asked him a question. "How long has this gone on a day or two?" Pit asked. "A day or two try three months!" Magnus thought with rage. Pit wished he had a drink to spit out. "Palutena went over the deep end and is now humans' number one enemy. Magnus then found Pit's body waiting for him.

The fight

Pit's body stared at magnus. Magnus knew Pit's body wasen't as strong as him without his soul. Magnus was simpaly punching and kicking the crap out of Pit's body till it was down when Magnus cramed the ring on his finger. The ring broke on Pit's finger. "Pit wake up!" Magnus said Pit didn't till Magnus slaped Pit to wake him up. "Wake up stupid!" Magnus yelled. Pit was awake now. "God magnus don't do that!" Pit whined as he flew out of there with his Ki.

In the sky

Pit flew above the clouds to see skyworld grey and broken Once he flew toward the temple Palutena's image appered in front of him. "Hello Pit." She said in a evil tone. "Mom why have you done this? No this isen't you what is wrong!?" Pit said with an angry expression "Angels can never know gods and don't call me Mom!" Pit knew something was up. "I'm comming." Pit said as he flew into the temple breaking the force field.

(AN: This is the last adjust of the sires with 24 chapters I hope. Also Chapters will be more spread apart because school is starting. -Tails 


	19. The Evil Reviled

Kid Icarus Z Chapter 18 Uprising saga I do NOT Dragon Ball /Z/GT or Kid Icarus

Pit landed outside of the temple to see hundredes of centurions surronding him with thier wepons ready. Pit made a ki shockwave and knocked the centrions out cold. He then ran toward the temple till he heard his mother. "So you really are stupid. Facing me ,HA, you won't stand a chance I know everyine of your move and how to dodge them." Palutena said. "If I have to defeat you I will." Pit said with anger. Pit ran into the temple to see it was way bigger in the inside then outside. Pit was on the prison floor but he needed to get to the island next to the temple but Pit thought Palutena was on the top floor. Pit ran on that floor for a bit till he found the stairs. On the second floor was more cages and a door. Pit walked into the door to see Prisoner outfits.  
Pit imagend all his friends wearing it working for Palutena and Kuro trying to rebel and get killed. Pit shugged this thought off and found stairs behind the outfits. He ran up the stairs to the housing for the centurions. Pit ran hitting centurions in the way. He smashed through the wall to be in what he reconized as his home.

Temple floor

Pit walked out to see the temple he remebered at least three months ago. He sensed around for any centurions but he knew they weren't aloud on this floor. Pit eventually sensed a the fimiller power levels of Viridi, Phosphora ,and Arlon. Pit ran as quick as he could to the kitchen where they were. Has Pit ran he sensed the three in a critcal state this made Pit pick up his speed. Once he reached the door to the kitchen he tried to open it up ,but the door must have had a magic seal on it by Palutena so Pit charged a ki blast and tried to blast the door down ,but the seal was stronger. Pit then had no option ,but to use Kaioken then a ki blast alreting Palutena. "KAIOKEN X4!" Pit yelled as he powered up and shot down the door. When Pit walked in the door he was meat by a frying pan to the head. Viridi held the frying pan in her hand while hitting Pit. "Don't hurt us anymore than you have for the past three months ago!" Viridi yelled obviously angry. "OOOOWWWWWW!" Pit yelled in pain. "What the heck did you do that for and I didn't hurt anyone." Pit said covering the bump. "He talked. I think he is back to normal." Phosphora said. Pit stood up and explained what happend over the past three months. "Oh so your soul was in a ring." Viridi said understanding the situation. "I don't know why Palutena turned though." Pit said diapppointed in himself. "I know it was the chaos kin." Arlon joined in. "What?" Pit and Viridi said in usion. "Viridi, when you were just an little baby your father had to fight the chaos kin ,but was unable too because he was too weak. So we captured it and put it in the Lunar sanctum where it could die in 10 years from today. But master Pit attacked and destroyed the Lunar sanctum which released the Chaos kin." Virid hit Pit with the frying pan during the story. "So it will contiue to control Palutena untill he soul is corrupt then eat it." Arlon said with a sad expression. "That day is today at 8:00 P.M." Pit looked at the clock it was 7:00 P.M. Pi dashed out of the room after seeing the clock and rushed to the roof. Once he open the hatch and reached the roof he saw nothing ,but the sky. Pit looked every where till he sensed Palutena on the little island to the left. "Are you kidding me is over there!" Pit yelled in anger. Pit flew over to the island and landed in the arena.

In the underworld

"Blake get the popcorn the fight is about to start!" Hades yelled from the threater room of the huge castle. Blake ran in with two bowls of popcorn and sat down next to Hades. "Looks like Pit is an idiot and went to fight." Blake said with a smirk. The room darkend and the battle started.

Back at the temple

Pit got to a fighting stance "Mother I' not here to hurt you, I'm here for the chaos kin." Pit said trying to get the chaos kin out. Palutena just threw the first punch and hit spot on.  
Pit stumbled back and used Kaioken. "KAIOKEN X4!" Pit was then engulfed in a red arua. Pit flew at Palutena and missed. "Don't be an idiot I know all your moves." Palutena just smirked.  
Pit ,who was on the ground, had an idea. "You may know my moves ,but you don't know my friends techniqes. SOLAR FLARE!" Pit yelled. Palutena covered her blinded eyes and stumbled back. Pit rushed at her and got behind her and full nelsoined her. "Where is the chaos kin?" Pit asked holding a struggling Palutena. "I won't tell you a thing!" Palutena yelled. Pit looked above Palutena to see a purple energy. Pit let go of his mother and shot at the energy making a creepy spider thing hit the floor. Pit fired a kamehame wave at the chaos kin. "KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Pit fired at it to see fall over. Palutena's energy turned back to pure. "Mom!" Pit ran up and hugged his mother. The reunion was cut short when the chaos kin got up and stabbed Palutena in the chest and taking a green orb. The chaos kin then opened a portal and went through it. "Oh No YOU DON'T" Pit yelled as he flew toward the portal which shrunked to small. Pit hit the rim and fell back. Pit heard screaming "AHHHHHH!" Kuro came and bashed a ki blast into the portal breaking it open. "Thanks Kuro!" Pit said. "Shut up and go through, I'll meet you in the portal soon I just need a rest." Pit hoped into the portal and flew off.

Next time on Kid Icarus Z "Pit No!"

(AN: Next time will be the end of the chaos kin Arche so don't skip it. -Tails) 


	20. Pit's terrible Fate

**Kid Icarus Z**

**Chapter 19 **

**Uprising saga **

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball /Z/GT or Kid Icarus**

Pit flew around till he sensed the Chaos kin and went after it. Pit flew as fast as he could. He searched for the Chaos kin. Pit eventually found the Chaos kin in mid flight. "HEY YOU!"  
Pit yelled at it. The chaos kin flew faster then him. The chaos kin spawnned clones to fight which Pit went right through them like copy. "YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" Pit picked up his pace. The Chaos Kin flew around and dogded Pit's ki blasts and spawned clones. Pit looked to his surrondings and saw the messed up creepy place. "Wow this place is worse than Pandora's base." Pit said in a low tone.  
Pit shrugged it off and flew faster toward the Chaos kin. After more flying and shooting Pit got some hits off and the Chaos kin was disstracted with Pit that it flew into a floting island and fell on a arena.

**With Kuro**

Kuro watched as Viridi, Phosphora, and Arlon finally made it up. "What took you so long?!" Kuro said in an annoyed tone. "Looks like the Chaos Kin escaped into the Dead Zone." Arlon said.  
"Ok, don't really care I just have to make sure Kakorot doesn't kill himself!" Kuro flew into tbhe portal and yelled at them, "Protect the woman." Kuro flew fast. "Wait what did he call Pit?"  
Viridi asked Phosphora.

**The arena**

Pit landed and was greeted by forces of the underworld. Pit assumed Hades would try to intervien ,but still shot all the baddies. After he was done more enemys appered. "What I just did this!" Pit said as he killed the enemies. After that reoccurens another group of enemies came "WHAT IS GOING ON STOP THIS HADES!" Pit just blew all the enemies up with a ki shockwave. Pit was so close to blowing up the entire arena. More enemies appered ,but this time the forces of nature were there fighting him too. "Viridi, What the Hell!" Pit yelled as he killed those enemies. Pit sat down for a second when more enemys spawned this time The Arum were in it. "OK THATS IT!" Pit fired a berragie of ki blasts killing every enemy in site. More eneyms came ,but before Pit could kill them ki blasts killed all of them. Pit looked up to see Kuro. "I told you I was coming." Kuro smirked. So Pit and Kuro killed enemies for a couple of waves till the Chaos kin came out of hiding and tried to run ,but got surronded by a pissed sayin and a prideful one. **(AN: Did I really need to hide it. Pit will know later.)**  
Pit rushed the Chaos kin but it smacked Pit. Kuro fired a ki blast and the Chaos kin smacked Kuro. Kuro then jumped at the Chaos kin and punched it in the back. The Chaos kin charged a ki blast from its mouth and hit Kuro in the head knocking him into a rock spire. Pit jumped at the Chaos kin and knocked it into the floor and shot a powerful ki blast in the hole. Pit and Kuro were standing over the remains of the Choas kin panting. Pit picked up th green orb and looked up to see Viridi, Phosphora, Arlon carrying the Palutena statue. The green orb flew out of Pit's hands and flew into the Palutena statue. "Viridi why did you send your forces to attack me." Pit asked with his eye twitching. "I didn't the chaos kin must've copied all the enemies you fought." Viridi said trying not to enrage Pit. Kuro looked over at the Chaos kin's remains ,but looked away. A floating ash remain came out of the creature and rushed to Kuro. "KURO LOOK OUT!" Pit yelled as he pushd Kuro out of the way. The ashes broke a big whole through Pit's stomach. Pit fell to the ground as the ashes revived the Chaos kin. "Pit no." Palutena said as she finally gain consionus. Palutena,  
Phosphora, and Viridi had tears in thier eyes. Arlon looked at the hole in Pit's body and looked down. Kuro looked at the Chaos kin with rage. "THIS ENDS NOW!" Kuro rushed the Chaos kin knocked into a rock spire and blasted the shit out of it. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Kuro yelled as a giant ki ball blew up half of the floating arena. "*cough* guys its ok just find the dragon balls. *cough*  
Good..bye..guys." Pit said as he shut his eyes and died.

** At Kame house**

Krillin and Yamcha were sparrin. Tien was sitting next to choutsui with sun glasses. Master Roshi came out of the house with his head down. "Whats wrong Master Roshi." Krillin asked.  
"Guys I have terrible news," All of Roshi's students looked with a worried look. "Pit has finally met his end." Master Roshi manage to spit out. Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Choutsui looked down at the news. "But Palutena who is back to her old self and those guys are going to find the Dragon Balls go help them and mabye they will teach you to sense ki.

In Other world

King yemma was checking people in all people form the north galaxy. "You Kevin Johnson killed people on a on purpose car crash. To hell with you." King Yemma said. The man was sucked into a Hell. "Next." Yemma said. Pit walked up to the counter. "Pit, you are hero to the world on your fight against Hades ,but you went on a three month killing spree." "But my soul was in a ring and my body was controled by evil." Pit said in protest. "Yea so I guess to Heven for you." "actually I was thinking of going to King Kai's planet. "Ok fine He just checked you in so you are good."  
Pit jumped up to the path to snack and started running.

**Next time on Kid Icarus Z **

The hunt for the Dragon Balls

**(AN: Yes the tragic end for Pit for a chapter this is 1 death Pit. Pit will be back in the chapter after the next one. By the way I miss added there will be 23 chapters sorry for the inconvinece.**  
**I still need Story movie ideas like the movies in Dbz just like that. -Tails) BTW I found out how to Bold**


	21. Hunt for the Dragon Balls

**Kid Icarus Z Chapter 20**

**Uprising saga**

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball /Z/GT or Kid Icarus.**

**In otherworld**

Pit has just reached King Kai's planet and ready to train. "Hi King Kai." Pit said in a happy sounding tone. "Pit you got here fast I thought it would take you 6 months." King Kai said.  
"Well I flew and I'm much stronger and I'm here to train. But first can you tell me how to unlock the burst limit." King Kai looked a Pit like he was madman. "Pit that would kill you, It comes from birth not strength. But all you have to do is power up a powerful god named Dyntos will tell you more. Don't try it till he says so. "Ok let's start training!" Pit said as he stood up and got ready to train.

**With the others**

Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha landed on the ground of the temple and walked right in. To see the rest of the gang. "Good you called fo the Betamale." Kuro said pointing at Yamcha. "Heh!"  
Yamcha said. "Shut up ,Kuro." Palutena said. "Ok we have the four star ball and we need six more. Viridi go for the three star ball in the forest. Phosphora look for the two star ball in your old base. Arlon look for the seven star ball in west city. Yamcha the five star ball desert. Krillin look for the six star ball under water. Kuro you need to go to the rewind spring for the one star ball." Palutena said with the game plan. "Saved the best for last huh well its better then using the Betamale." Kuro said looking at Yamcha smilling. "GRRR!" Yamcha sadid staring at Kuro.  
Krillin was too close to laughing. "All right before a fight starts get going." Palutena said stopping a soon to be fight "Right!" Everyone said in usion. Everyone flew out while Palutena sat down with Tien and looked into the reflection pool.

**With Viridi**

Viridi landed in a dense forest that no sunshine gets in. "Might as well feel around the trees. This is going to take a whie. Viridi started felling the trees to see if she could get a power sorce over average animal level. Viridi after 45 minutes of searching she was tired and leaned up against a tree and slid down to sit. "I'm never going to find that Dragon Ball." Viridi said with a tear rolling down her face knowing that means Pit can't come back and its her fault. Before Viridi could recact something hit her in the head. "OWW, Oh My God It's the Dragon Ball!" Viridi cheered with joy and then flew back to the temple to get ready for the return of Pit.

**With Phosphora**

Phosphora was tearing apart her old base when they were fighting Palutena. She looked everywhere all over the base but found nothing. Phosphora walked into the kitchen to start looking when she noticed a switch on the wall. "I don't remeber this." She pulled the switch and it opened a secret path to a dragon ball. "Yes I got it." Phosphora cheered and flew back to the temple.

**With Arlon**

Arlon walked through West City like a normal human. Arlon pulled out the dragon ball radar which was givin to him by the rest. "It seems the Dragon Ball is in a jelwery store. Arlon walked]  
in and saw the Dragon Ball in a little display case. "Ahh here it is." As soon as he looked off of the Dragon Ball a woman from the desk came up to him and said, "I see you like the biggest jewle in the world. Would you like to have it." "Yes, very much ,thank you." Arlon said. "The women walked up to the desk and rang it up. "That will be 6,000,000 Zeni." She said. Arlon wanted to crap himself. "Oh but you are our millionth customer so your purchase is free. "Well, that was convenent." Arlon said as he left the store. Arlon walke into an alley than took off.

**With Yamcha**

Yamcha was in the desert where his first meeting with Pit was. Yamcha looked everywhere but couldn't find it till he noticed the big skeleton of a dragon where he knocked Pit into it.  
Yamcha saw the dragon ball reached down and picked up the dragon ball and flew off.

**With Krillin**

Krillin landed in the shore to Roshi's island and jumped into the ocean. Krillin knew where to look he found a sunken pirate ship. Krillin swam in and looked through all the truesure boxes till he found the dragon ball. Krillin swam out ,but then was shot at by the yellowed haired Launch. "OWOWOWOW! Launch stop its just me." Krillin said rubbing where he was shot. "Well I was hungry and I thought you were a fish." The blonde psyco said in defense. "Ugh." Krillin said as he flew off.

**With Kuro**

Kuro has just found the entrence to the under world. He just blasted a way in for fun. Once Kuro entered he sensed two high power level. "Blake and Hades they discuss me." Kuro said as he flew toward the rewind spring. Kuro flew as fast as he could so He could get the dragon ball and leave. Once he reached the little spring he noticed someone guarding the Dragon Ball. Kuro landed on the floor, "Get out of my way scum!" Kuro said raising his ki. "Alright we both know I'm stronger by a lot." Blake said also raising his ki. Kuro punched Blake in the stomach and kicked him in the no-no square. "My privates!" Blake cover his spot and fell to the ground. Kuro took the Dragon Ball and flew off in a rush. "Syonora, Bitch!" Kuro yelled as he flew away. Blake stood up and rushed after Kuro. "F%$& YOU I'M COMING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Blake yelled. Kuro was shooting ki blasts to slow Blake down while the gate to the underworld was closing. Kuro passed through ,but poor Blake hit the celing and fell down.

**Back with King Kia and Pit**

Pit was still getting used to the 10x gravity and was throwing punches and kicks to King Kai who had the punch target mits on. "Whew, I need a break." Pit said as he collapsed on the ground and drank his water. "Pit, you are improving in you endurence and speed maybe you can perform the burst limit." King Kai said while sitting next to Pit. "Thanks ,but can you tell me more on Dyntos?" "Fine He his the Guardain of Earth and a Friend of yours is actually the evil that was once in Dyntos but was banished form his body. Dyntos has been guardain before Palutena was born 500 years to be infact." Pit looked to the sky and thought about seeing Dyntos. "I'll go see him once I'm alive again." King Kai drank his water and said, "Well Kuro just got the last Dragon Ball five minutes ago. They will bring you back at night time so Hades doesn't get any clues." Pit just got a serious look on his face. "I'm still not strong enough to beat him yet without the burts limit." Pit said and stood up. "Let's get back to training."

**Night time at the temple**

Tien just set the seventh Dragon Ball in its spot and was waiting for everyone to get to the front of the temple. Everyone eventually got out while Kuro leaned against a wall.  
"Shenron Arise!" Tien yelled as the seven Dragon Balls glowed a bright orange-yellow and a giant dragon came out. "You have awoken me what is your wish?" Shenron asked. "Bring back the fighter named Pit." Krillin chimed in to Shenron. "Your wish is granted!" Shenron's eyes glowed a bright red as a flash of light with a figure in it came out. "Pit!" everyone yelled and hugged him except Kuro and Tien. "Hey guys I'm fine its only been a day it hasen't been seven years." Pit said with his famous smile. **(AN: Damnit Pit don't forsadow)**

**Next time on Kid Icarus Z **

**"Are you Dyntos!"**

**(AN: MERICA F YEAH! Anyway thank you for reading. -Tails)**


	22. The Guardian of earth Dyntos

**Kid Icarus Z **

**Chapter 21 **

**Uprising Saga **

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball /Z/GT or Kid Icarus**

The gang went inside and started talking except Pit and Kuro. Kuro didn't care and Pit was daydreaming about Dyntos. "Pit is something wrong?" Krillin asked. "Uh, no I'm fine just thinking." Pit said. "Is it Hades you're thinking about." "No its someone else." Palutena walked over and put her hand on Pit's head and read his mind. "Pit we head out tommorow for Dyntos." Palutena said. "Wait you can read minds!?" Pit said as his jaw drop to the floor. "Yes, Pit I do mental training what did you excpect." Everyone laughed. Five to Six hour later Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien left. "Kuro aren't you going?" Phosphora asked him. "No, if I'm ever to get stronger than Kakorot I need his first training place." Kuro said and walked off.  
"Kakorot?" Phosphora asked herself.

**The next Morining**

Pit woke up on his bed and smelled the food in the kitchen and got out of bed put on his orange gi and ran to the kitchen adn dug in to his meal. "Good morning." Pit said as he was eatting his mountain of food. "Well you're going to see the high powerful Dyntos you seem calm." Viridi said with a smirk. "Viridi don't get Pit all worried!" Palutena scolded Viridi. "Just sayin."  
"I don't mind I mean he is the guardian of earth right he wouldn't hurt someone good." Pit said stopping an arrgument. "Alright you need to fly up above Korrin's tower to get there." Palutena said with a hint of confidense for her son. "Ok, love you Mom." Pit said as he finished and flew off. Palutena turned to Viridi, "He won't fight Hades ok we'll lock him in his room and go fight Hades ourself." Palutena said. "What why Pit could take him?" Viridi asked with confidence in Pit. "No he can't Pit's power is 70,000 and the kaioken goes to 80,000 he would use and fail the burst limit." Viridi nooded now knowing what to do. "OK, but what happens when an angle transforms into the burst limit?" "Thier wings fall off and if they are not the perfect angle their ki overloads thier bodies and they die." Palutena hung her head after explaining.

**With Pit**

Pit was flying over the ocean till he saw a tower bigger then any building. He flew up to the top of the tower and landed. on the top floor where Korrin was. "Hey Korrin, hey Yajorbi!" Pit said to his friends. "Oh, hello Pit here take this senzui beans for the Hades fight." Korrin said. "Thanks Korrin." Pit flew above the tower to the lookout.

**Up at the look out**

When Pit got to the top he saw someone he never excpected to see. "Magnus, what are you doing here?" Pit asked the Z fighter. "What do you think I live here." Magnus said with a gruf tone.  
"Oh it looks like we have a visitor." Mr popo came out and spoke into the door way. "Oh do we!" A old man came out of the door way. "Hello young lad you must be Pit that King Kai told me about."  
Dyntos said. Pit came up and bowed for Dyntos. "No need to bow any friend to King Kai is a friend of mine." "Thank you lord Dyntos. Can you tell me how to use the burst limit?" "Yes you need a pure heart and good thought its not thee biggest and fast wings its the heart." Dyntos explained. "That was so cheezy I could taste is from here." Magnus commeted. "Shut up." Dyntos said. Pit thanked Dyntos and flew off.

**Back at the temple**

It was night time and everyone was asleep **excpet** the two godessess who came out of thier rooms quietly and put a magic seal on Pit's door.

**Next time on Kid Icarus Z **

**Hades**

**(AN: Pit's wings make Pit an angle Palutena put a magic spell on Pit's fake wings to make him an angle and sayain. I appenrtly suck at math and its 22 Chapters. -Tails)**


	23. The end Of Hades

**Kid Icarus Z Chapter 22 Uprising saga I do NOT own Kid Icarus Z**

**(AN: FINAL CHAPTER for this saga and the last main role Hades has. Blake is there don't worry he has his own saga.)**

Palutena and Viridi's commanders woke up at 6:00 A.M and ate breakfast. "So today we fight Hades without Pit." Viridi said breaking the silence at the table. "Yes, but we don't know who will live or die." Palutena said. Phosphora walked out of the room and grabbed the bag of senzui beans. "Well, let's go hopefully we will be able to have a nice afterlife in otherworld." Phosphora said with a glum expression. Palutena and the rest flew off to fight Hades.

**In the Underworld**

Hades and Blake were eating breakfast till they noticed the powers coming toward the castle. "Wow they can't be serious they forgot the only chance to win the have." Blake said smirking.  
"Blake if I don't come back in a year go find an artifact and release Manaku." Hades said. Hades chop Blake in the back of the neck and knocked him out. Hades brought the white haired angle to his bed and tucked him in. "See you soon ,son." Hades left the room and flew out of the castle. Once he found the small powers he noticed no Pit, Kuro, or Magnus. "Wow and I'm worried that Pit was right behind you. HAHAHAHA!" Hades laughed. Viridi was the first to recact and shot a ki blast at Hades ,but that did absolutely nothing. Hades flew down and punched Viridi in the stomach.  
Palutena used her magic to trap Hades in some halos. Hades charged his power and broke out. Then kicked Palutena in the head smashing her into a mountain. Arlon came in a punched Hades in the face but he wasen't fazed at all. Hades shot a powerful ki blast at Arlon sending him to same mountain. Hades was about to obliterate Arlon and Palutena till a ki drill hit him the back. He turned his head and saw Magnus looking him down while taking his cape and cap off. Magnus rushed Hades and swept under his legs with his legs. Hades regained balance and shot a demon ball at Magnus. "DEMON BALL!" The demon ball almost killed Magnus.

**Back at the temple**

Kuro looked around to see a sign next to a pile of food it read, "Kuro eat breakfast and meat us at the spire near the end of Pokey town." Kuro gulped his last piece and flew off.  
Pit woke up sensing that Hades is fighting the others. Pit tryed to open the door ,but it was sealed shut. "no no no Palutena and Viridi didn't just lock me in my room I have to get out." Pit was rushing against the door ,but it still wouldn't budge.

**Back to the fight**

The others got back up and noticed Hades was flying to the surface. They followed Hades when he flew into the ocean in the over world and saw Phosphora with a medic tent while Kuro was staring at Hades eyes open. "Well, well thats two out of three." Hades said. Kuro rushed Hades and kicked him into the ocean. "Big Bang ATTACK!" Kuro yelled as he shot the explosion into Hades.  
"I will let no one be stronger than me except Pit." Hades came out of the ocean and mixed a punch with Kuro. They traded blows back and fourth. Kuro thought his attacks were doing much ,but he was wrong when Hades Powered up to 100,000 and knocked him into the spire. Viridi knew Kuro needed time and she shot 30 ki blasts at Hades. Hades dodged all of her attacks and fired a ki blast at all of the fighters except Kuro. "HAHAHAHA looks like you do need Pitty Pat after all." Hades laughed. This got Kuro really pissed. "AHHHHH THIS ENDS NOW!" Kuro punched Hades in the face and kicked him in the stomach knocking him away from him. Kuro rushed over to him and punched him to the air. "DIE GALICK GUN FIRE!" Kuro fired the attack at him and Hades came out Brusied and damaged.  
Kuro used all his energy and fell to the ground while Phosphora put him on medical bed and run to the tent. Phophora pilled out the senzui bean pouch and before she could drop one into Kuro's mouth Hads snatched the bean and the pouch. "Oh no we do not want him back up now do we." Hades smirked and ate the senzui bean. Then he jumped in the ocean to get cleaned off.

**Back with Pit**

Pit was still banging on the door with all his strength. He was panting after punching at the door for 30 minutes while sensing all his friends get hurt and near death. Pit let the anger flow over him and blew up the entire room. "I can't believe they did that." Pit said with an angry tone. Pit flew off sensing Hades gaining all his energy back and Pit flew off breaking a sound barrier.

**The fight**

Hades was punching Magnus, who foolishly rushed him, in the head multipul times till Virid kicked him in the back of the head. He turned around pissed and kicked Viridi to the floor and charged a powerful ki blast. "Pay attention runts this will be you once I'm done!" Hades said as he launched the ki blast at Viridi. A quick figure appered before the ki blast hit the floor and no trace of Viridi. The Z fighters looked stuned seeing Viridi murdered. Hades laughed till he took a punch to the head. "WHAT THE!" Hades turned around to see Pit holding Viridi. Pit flew over to Phosphora and placed he on one of the beds. He eventually made his way back to Hades. "Oh look this fool has finally decided to come fight me." Hades smirked. Pit gave no words just a serious stare. Hades went for a punch and Pit dodged and puched Hades in the stomach. It didn't do much ,but it was something. "KAIOKEN" Pit yelled as his power level gre to 72,000. Pit kicked Hades in the back and shot a ki blast at his face. Hades took no damage and grabbed Pit in the face and shot a ki blast to he stomach. He then kicked Pit in the head and started whaling on him with a mix of punches and kicks all over his body. Pit was kicked into a boulder. "HAHAHA! Look your only hope and he iss most likely dead. Pit in the rocks was heavily damaged and heard voices, "Perfect Angle." "Burst Limit." "Can only beat hades." 'not strength, Birth." Pit open his eyes and ot was red. Pit burst out of the rocks and was gaining power fast. "NO I WILL NOT LET THE BURST LIMIT HAPPEN!" Hades rush for Pit but was hit by ki blast form Magnus, Arlon, and Palutena. Pit was starting the transformation. "AHHHHHhAhahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHAHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Pit's hair was turning black and his muscles grew slightly bigger. The town behind him was in a panic because of the earthquake Pit caused. Pit's wings fell off and there was no blood or bones, just skin. Pit then finished his transformation. He gave a cold stare at Hades. Hades tried to fly away, but Pit teleported in front of him and punched him in the jaw. Hades was knocked back to the ground with some damage. "This is just like you villains, you torture and kill till someone gets stronger than you then you run away to your lair till you get more power ,but thats not going to happen!" Pit said then with rage fired a kamehame wave at him. KAAAMEEEHHHHAAAAMMMEEHHHHHAAAAAA!" The wave hit Hades and stacked heavy damage all over Hades's body. Viridi woke up in the bed sensing the kamehame wave and Pit's power. She limped out and saw Pit with no wings and in Burst limit form. Pit the rushed Hades and punched Hades in the stomach and made him cough up blood.  
Hades got up and flew in the air and shot a demon wave at Pit with full force. "DEMON WAVE!" Pit came out of the blast with his shirt ripped and blood running down his mouth. "Know it your time!"  
Hades smirked while charging a devil ball. "No, It's not my time KAAMMEEHHAAMMEHHHAAAA!" The Kamehameha wave and the Devil ball collided ,but Pit was weakened so the Devil ball was winning.  
'I need more power.' Pit thought. Kuro got up from the bed and run next to his brother. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Kuro used his attack on Hades trowing him off his balance and all force on the Devil Ball. Hades started to insenterate in the enegy wave. "NO THIS CAN"T BE I CAN'T LOSE AH!" Hades yelled his final words as his body was exploded. The bag of senzui beans Hades took feel to the ground and Pit picked them up and gave them to everyone. "Wow I can't believe that Pit just beat Hades." Palutena told Viridi. Viridi looked over to Pit who was sitting on the side of the cliff with his hands where his wings were. She walked over and sat next to him. "Pit what's wrong you just beat Hades ,the god of the underworld, you should be happy." "I know ,but I mean it was just luck that we beat him and also I lost my wings so I'm technically not an angle anymore." Pit looked a little depressed. "When cheer up I mean a least no one died to Hades and you did just save the earth again." "Yea and I feel like we are forgeting something." Pit put his hands on his chin. "Who cares we're going to have a party tonight." Palutena said walking over to her son. "Sorry for not locking you in your room." Pit started whistling. "Pit what happend?" "I sorta maybe blew up my room to get out so no more room." Pit did his smile while Palutena face palmed. Viridi giggled at this. "Well let's get home and work on that." All the Z fighters flew away and went to fix Pit's room.

**Next time on Kid Icarus Z**

**One year later**

**(AN: THREE DAYS and I'm pleased I hope you like it and this is the end of the Uprising saga. -Tails)**


	24. Changes list 2

Kid Icarus Z Changes List 2 Waiting Saga I do NOT own Dragon Ball /Z/GT

Everyone has aged One year

Manaku is Lord Slug but not in a movie

Blake will not fight much till the end and the end is Pit being 14 to 15

This saga will contain False super sayin and the part where people die.

Pit will gain to 200,000 and the rest will gain too

There will be a part in the first chapter or two where Hades gets to the checkout station

The underworld army is pretty much gone so don't ask

Pit will learn about his sayin haritage in this saga

Kuro will explain the super sayin legend.

There will be a Chuck Norris joke somewhere just wait.

Viridi will develope a crush on Pit

Phosphora will get a crush on Kuro

(AN: Thats is see you later. Oh wait, BtW chapters will be more spred out in relese because I do not have any ideas for chapters. -Tails) 


	25. The secret reviled

**Kid Icarus Z **

**Chapter 23**

** Waiting Saga**

** I do NOT own Dragon Ball /Z/GT or Kid Icarus**

It was a bright summer morning when a 14 year old Pit woke up in his bed and looked over to see Kuro in his top bunk sleeping. Pit grabbed a set of clothes and head toward the bathroom to change into his orange gi. He knocked on the door and heard nothing and opend seeing no one in he changed and headed for the kitchen. There he saw the members of the temple.  
Pit sat down to join them in breakfeast and talk, he greeted everyone with a hello and thanked Viridi and Palutena for making his breakfeast. Pit was eating till he looked at his mother, who talked much, with a worried look. "Mom, is something wrong you seem worried?" Pit asked getting everyone to look at her in concerne. "Oh, just a little dream!" Palutena said quickly like she was hiding something. Pit shrugged it off and countined eating. After 30 minutes at the table Kuro finally woke up and sat down and ate. Usally it was Pit and Kuro training ,butit was Satuday which was Pit's free day. Kuro doesn't take days off he trains for 16 hours eats and sleeps that's it. Viridi would go into the gardens to tend to the plants. Phosphora would work on an invention, Arlon would do most of the chours, and Palutena would watch the human world for any trace of Blake ,you was remembered 7 months after Hades's death. Pit sat on the couch and wondered what to do today but he couldn't think. Pit went to Palutena to see if there was a mission. He plopped down on the seat next to her reflecting pool. "So, is there any missions?" Pit asked sounding a little desprate to do something exciting. Palutena giggled a bit, "Sorry, Pit but the earth has had piece sience Hades. Pit hugged his mother and walked into the gardens where Viridi was. Viridi didn't even turn around when she said, "Board?" "How did you know?!" Pit was astonished. "Its like you to be board in piece times." Viridi said while watering the roses. They both shared a little laugh.  
Viridi sat right next to Pit on the bench once she finished with the garden. "So, Its almost been an entire year since you lost your wings how does that make you feel?" Viridi asked.  
"Eh I feel alright without them they really never did anything so I guess it was never an issue." Pit smiled to signifi that he was fine. "So wanna go see what Phosphora is building.

**With Palutena**

Palutena had a deep secret that she needed to tell Pit ,but her mind was split into two parts one saying "wait till hes older!" and the other one shouting louder and louder, "TELL HIM!"  
Palutena came to a dicsion that she would tell everyone at the same time to get it off her chest. So she meantally schuduled during druing dinner she would tell them.

**With Kuro**

Kuro smashed some boulders and destroyed smaller rocks coming his way. He had one thing on his mind Eldin (AN: Freeza) the tyrant who blew up his home planet and killed his family.  
Kuro powered up and insenrated an entire mountain and broke hundreds of boulders behind it. "I will kill you Eldin YOU HEAR ME!" Kuro shouted while countinued to train.

**At the Dinner Table**

Viridi placed the last of the food onto the table while everyone sat down. While the rest started eating Palutena was nervous of telling Pit her secret. There was some talking going on and Palutena politly scilenced everyone. "Can I have everyone's attention I have something important to say." Everyone looked at Palutena. "Pit there is something you should know... You are not an actual angle and you never were." Palutena finally spit it out. "Pit when you were a little baby I found you in a space pod that cashed on to skyworld you were also a very angry and fishis baby till one day I dropped you of some steps and you lost your memory so I gave you to Gohan for seven years then you came back." Palutena looked at Pit who seemed to eat his fork after hearing the news. The others except Kuro were also stunned. Kuro was laughing. "Kuro why are you laughing." Phosphora asked. "Because I already knew! hahaha. Your expressions were priceless." Kuro continued to laugh. "Mom you told Kuro and not me." "I didn't tell Kuro." Palutena said while looking at Kuro. "Oh come on fine I'll take where the story's empty spaces are, Me and Kakorot are part of a race of intergalactic warriors which went planet to planet to kill all the inhabitants and sell the planet to a space tyrant. But when we left for earth we saw that our home planet was blown up by said space tyrant, Eldin." Kuro stopped laughung and continued to eat. "Kuro you were like a month old how do you remember and why do you keep calling him Kakorot" Palutena asked. "Unlike Kakorot I'm not an idiot and Kakorkot is his sayin name." Kuro finished. Kuro was the first to finish his food because the others were stunned so he went to bed. The others eventually got back to eating Pit ate then went outside to think.

**Outside**

Pit had his legs hang over the edge of the temple island and thought about what his life would've become. Viridi found Pit and sat right next to him. "Pit you do know that we will never look at you diffrently right, you are still a defender of earth and we wouldn't like any other way." Viridi said. "Yea you're right and who knows maybe being a good sayin will be alright." Pit stood up and gave a small hug to Viridi. "Thank you Viridi." Pit broke off and went to bed. Viridi's entire head was red. They both didn't know it ,but Palutena took pictures of them hugging.

**Next time on Kid Icarus Z **

**Blake's journey**

**(AN:Next chapter will be mostly about how Blake breaks into the temple and steals Viridi's necklace and goes to an alter to relese Manaku. -Tails)**


	26. The Kidnapping

**Kid Icarus Z **

**Chapter 24 **

**Waiting saga **

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball /Z/GT or Kid Icarus**

It was 1:00 am where everyone in the temple was asleep. Blake who finally got to the temple stood on the roof keeping his power low as possible. He was trying to find a way in that would give him a unidentified entrance he was there since Pit and Viridi were out he couldn't hear them ,but he did see two things, the amulet holding Manaku and an opportunity to hurt Pit emotonally. His plan was to steal Viridi and the amulet around her neck. Blake has been there ever since he found a chemical shot that will make someone sleep longer. Blake almost gave up on kidnapping Viridi unnoticed. When he almost charged his energy to break in he noticed a window opened that led through Pit and Kuro's room. Blake thought about if hes caught hes dead ,but if he charged his energy he's dead so he climbed through the window and slowly tip-toed toward the door to the hallway. Pit moved in his bed and it made Blake's heart race faster and faster. Kuro woke up and looked at Blake for a second and said, "This is a weird dream." Then he went back to sleep to Blake's relief. Blake then opened and closed the door so scilent that not even a bat could hear it. (AN: I looked it up.) Once he was in the hallway he sensed around to see if he could find Viridi's energy but to no luck he couldn't find her anywhere. Blake now had to take a risky path and look in each room till he found Viridi's room. The first room he checked was Palutena's room but he didn't spend any time after knowing. The second room he checked was Arlon's and he was a light sleeper so he didn't wanna make noise. The third room was the batroom and it was just a bathroom. The last room down the end of the hall was Viridi and Phosphora's room and they both weren't light sleepers so it was going to be easy. Blake stepped into the room and saw two beds Phosphora's was closest to the door. Viridi was wearing her necklace and was in pajama's. Blake slowly and silently walked over to Viridi and pulled a syringe out that had the chemicals and injected it into Viridi's arm. He then picked Viridi up, oped the window ,and flew back to the underworld.

**At the underworld castle**

Blake finally reached his home and saw his mother ,Medusa, sitting on the balcony looking down at him. "So your home finally now get in here put Viridi in a cage and get to bed." Medusa commanded. Blake did what he was told after taking Viridi's neckalce, tieing her up and locking her in a cage in the dungeon then went to bed for the first time in three days.

**Morning at the temple**

Palutena was the first to wake up and she didn't notice Viridi was gone that morning. She went to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. Arlon was the second to wake up and he also didn't notice. Third Phosphora woke up and didn't even check she was just too hungry. Kuro woke up before Pit and he went to the food. Pit was the last to wake up and he sensed around and noticed Viridi wasen't with the others. He got out of bed changed and went toward Viridi's room and he knocked, "Viridi are you up?" Pit said and waited for a response he knocked again but no answer he entered the room to see Viridi gone. Pit was a bit worried,but he went to the kitchen to see if she was just eating and blending in with everyone. So Pit walked into the kitchen but saw that Viridi wasen't there. "Hey guys where is Viridi?" Pit was worried about her. "She's probably asleep ,she was the last one to go to bed." Palutena said. "No I can't sense her anywher." Everyone except Kuro then started to sense around for her ,but to no luck they couldn't find her. "Maybe she went to do some early shopping." Phosphora suggested. Pit ate his breakfast quickly and went to look at every store in skyworld.

**With Pit**

Pit landed near skyworld's own mall and went to closest security guard and asked him, "Hey I have a question have you seen a 14 year old girl she about ayah tall blonde ponytail and she wears a red dress with a rose keeping her ponytail in place?" "No sorry ,but I'll go check the security cameras." The guard left to go check the tapes. Pit waiter for an entire hour when the guard came back. "Sorry no person came in with your description ,but if we see her we will alert you." The guard said. "Thank you." Pit flew back to the temple.

**In the Underworld**

Blake woke up with a smile on his face. Today he would break Pit by killing Viridi. Blake wanted to kill Viridi when she was awake so he waited for her to wake up. He went to get breakfast which was just some cerial.

**At the temple**

The group except Kuro was wondering where Viridi could be. "Hey should I just tell you or should I just keep sitting here?" King Kai said from otherworld. "Oh duh we should've just asked King Kai." Pit said then face palmed seeing everyone else didn't think of it. "Viridi is in the underworld castle, she was captured by Blake at 1:00 A.M" Pit felt a small anger flare inside him and he took off toward the underworld castle. "Pit wait Blake is at your level now." King Kai said ,but that didn't stop Pit.

**At the underworld castle**

Blake sensed Pit coming toward the castle and Blake jumped ran to Virid's cell took her and flew away from Pit. Mid air Viridi woke up and started struggling, "Put me down!" Viridi yelled Blake almost killed her right there ,but he wanted to wait. They both sensed Pit gaining because Viridi is adding weight making Blake fly slower. Pit eventually caught up and was in kamehame distance but Pit didn't wanna chance hurting Viridi. They all landed and Blake threw Viridi to the side. Blake rushed and punched Pit up and kicked him down to the ground. Pit kicked Blake in the face and ki blasted him in the stomach. Pit then sent a full-energy volley his way. Blake was mostly impacted ,but was relatively ok. Blake then charged a move that surprised Pit, "KAMEHAME!" Blake said. Pit mimicked Blake and charged a kamehame wave. "KAMEHAME!" Pit yelled. "HHHHAAAAA!" They both yelled in usion. The waves and was evenly matched and didn't move from where it collided.  
"KAIOKEN X4!" Pit yelled as he took Blake by surprise and beat him in the beam clash. Pit ran over to Viridi and picked her up. "Pit don't leave yet we nee-!" Viridi was cut off. "Not now gotta go before he gets up." Pit said as he flew off to the temple. "During mid-flight Pit noticed that Viridi was still tied up. "Um let me untie you." Pit landed and untied Viridi. "It's about time."  
Viridi said as she flew off with Pit.

**Next time in Kid Icarus Z **

**To the alter**

**(AN: Blake is now up to Pit's level of strenght and I am tied so chao. -Tails)**


	27. Manaku who cares?

**Kid Icarus Z **

**Chapter 25 **

**Waiting Saga **

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball /Z/GT or Kid Icarus**

It was later after Pit rescued Viridi from Blake that they were all eating dinner. Viridi didn't eat much she looked kind of scared. "Viridi what's wrong you seem a liitle worried over something you looked like this ever since that you got back." Palutena said. "Oh its just that Blake stole my necklace and he's taking it to an alter to awaken some one stronger than Hades and Pit and I tried to tell someone all day ,BUT NO ONE WOULD LISTEN!" Viridi got in an angry state. "Who is this?" Pit asked. "Well two people will be relesed my father and Manaku." Palutena dropped her fork. "MANAKU I thought that for 10 years his soul would've wandered away and he would die." Pit was so lost that he stopped caring and contiued eating. "Are you both making this up cuz it sounds like your making this up?" Pit asked still in total confusion. "NO!" The two goddesses shouted at him. "Ok ,but where is this alter maybe if we destroy it he can't be awoken." Pit said starting to care again. "We can't its made it be indestructible," Palutena said. "All I know about the alter that it is far underground and would take years maybe even centuries to find it. "Oh then why should we be worried about then?" Pit asked trying to get the two to forget. "Because it doesn't mean he can't find it!" Viridi shouted at him. "Actually Pit's got a point he won't find it before he dies or Pit gets stronger." Palutena said ending the conversation. After dinner Viridi did the dishes and Palutena went to watch the earth.

**Thirty Minutes later**

Viridi finished the dishes and loaded them in the cabnits. Once she finished she went to go see if Phosphora would care at all. Viridi made her way down the hall to their room.  
"Phosphora I need to ask you a question." Viridi said as Phosphora turned around. "No I'm not worried about Manaku he's probably dead we don't know." Phosphora knew thats what she was going to ask "Ok." Viridi left for the gardens to calm her nerves. When she got out thier she started to meditate till she was disturbed by Pit and Kuro training.

**With the two Sayins**

Pit and Kuro trained below the temple in a wastland. Pit threw a punch at Kuro ,but Kuro countered and swip kicked him in the legs and used a ki shockwave to knock him away. "Kuro you're getting good at countering I better turn it up a notch." Pit said. "KAIOKEN!" Pit charged up and rushed towards Kuro. Pit kicked Kuro in the face and shot him with a ki blast and followed up with a punch to the stomach. Kuro went through a platue, he rose up and charged a big ki blast. "Get ready for the biggest ki blast you ever seen." Kuro said as he charged it. Pit copied Kuro and charged a big ki blast too. They both relesed thier ki blasts and they collied and created smok in fornt of the too. Pit and Kuro at the same time rushed each other. They ended up in throwing punches and kicks at each other and blocking. It went on for a minute or so till Kuro punched Pit's stomach as Pit kicked Kuro in the face. Kuro regained concussions and kicked Pit to the ground shooting a ki blast to follow him. Pit hit the ground and the ki blast hit him too. "Kuro, I think that's all for today." Pit said slowly getting himself up. Kuro nodded and put his hand on a wound.  
They two sayins flew back to the temple and went to bed.

**Pit's Dream**

Pit woke in a very water heavy area. The water went up to his toes, but it was barrible. Pit ran in a direction and ran that way for a while till he saw two figures in the distance. He saw Viridi and a still dark figure. He ran towards the two ,but noticed that the dark figure was aming its finger at Viridi while she seemed scared. Pit suddenly stopped moving and couldn't move again. Pit saw a beam charge up in the figures finger as it relesed it and hit Viridi through the chest, killing her. Pit felt dream and real rage hit his body like a truck. Pit was then thrown awake in the temple holding his cheak cuz Kuro smacked him. "Shut up Dumbass!" Kuro commanded. Kuro went back to bed and Pit stared at the celling thinking of the dream till he dosed off.

**With Blake**

Blake was in his bed at the underworld castle trying to heal since his battle with Pit. Medusa came in and dropped a senzui bean pouch on the bedside table and walked out. Blake smirked and ate a senzui bean. Blake felt the power return to him as he got up and thought about where the alter to relese Manaku is. "Hmm, maybe if I go interrogate the guardian of earth. He'll tell me!"  
Blake got out of bed and oped his closet to see no clothes, except a green Gi that had his father's symbole. "Time to go." Blake picked up the pouch of senzui beans and flew toward the lookout.  
Blake flew for a good 20 minutes trying not to alert Pit. He flew up the tower to see Magnus meditating on a rug outside. Magnus opend his eyes and saw Blake who smiled at him with an evil smile.  
"What do you want?!" Magnus said getting up and in a fighting pose. "Oh your just the person I need." Blake said as he teleported behing him and put Magnus in a headlock and pointed a ki blast at his head. Dyntos must've sensed blake as he woke up Mr. Popo and Gaol. They all reached the front and saw what was happening. "Alright here's what happends you tell me where the alter is or I kill hhim and Dyntos in one blast." Blake had a very serious face that is saying don't screw with me. Dyntos looked down and knew he couldn't fight it. "Alright ,but let the boy go and then I'll tell you." Dyntos said. Blake complied and kicked Magnus behing the three. "Go to Viridi's old base and I don't mean the one that she just was in." Blake smirked and flew away. "Hey old man do you relic that you told him were a alter is!" Magnus yelled at Dyntos. "Oh don'r worry I didn't tell him that it was berried he'll die before he finds it." Dyntos said as he smiled. Everyone laughed as Blake flew away.

**Next Time on Kid Icarus Z **

**The Hunt**

**(AN: Dyntos you sneekey troll, BTW this was three days so don't freak just remeber to review I would love it! -Tails)**


	28. The Training begins

**Kid Icarus Z **

**Chapter 26 **

**Waiting Saga **

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball /Z/GT or Kid Icarus**

Pit woke up at 5:00 in the morning waking from the same dream, no nightmare over and over again till he got fed up with it and left to the surface to train. He was not going to let what happen in the dream happen in real life. Pit would break boulders and incerenate the little pebbles still in the air. He tried again and again from further distances to a point where it was almost out if sight. He did this hor 3 hours stright and finished it off by breaking a huge chunk of a mountian and blasting it with a kamehame wave. Pit flew back to the temple for breakfast. With one thing in mind to protect the ones that he cared for. His mother, Kuro and all his friends.

**Back at the temple**

Everyone was setted at the kitchen table eating, then Pit walked in. He was seating the first time ever since his fight with Hades. Kuro looked a little pissed that Pit trained without him if that kept up Pit would fly passed his strenght. "Pit, why did you train so early you haven't even eaten breakfast?" Palutena asked. Pit didn't want to tell the truth so he said "To get my appitite ready." Pit put on a nervous smile. "Okay, but don't make it a habit." Palutena went back to eating knowing Pit was lying. Pit did a mental high five thinking he got away with it. Kuro was scilent for the whole time and once he finished he draged Pit to train before he was finished.

**With the Sayins**

Pit and Kuro went farther this time. They reached a deserted island, "Kakarot, why have we changed spots!" Kuro still seemed pissed that Pit trained without him. Pit didn't look phased by Kuro almost like his mind was focused on something else. Kuro took this to his advantage and punched pit in the back of the head to a nearby palm tree. Pit got out of his trance and kicked Kuro as he came at him. Pit teleported behind Kuro and kicked him further underground making a small crater. Kuro came out and shot a Full Power Energy Wave at him. Pit used the smoke to cahrge up a new attack he made. "KAME BALL!" Pit yelled as a blue ki ball raced off towards Kuro. Kuro jumped over it and threw it back at Pit. Pit sliced it in half with his bare hand. Kuro charged and swept kicked Pit in the legs and charged a big bang. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Kuro sent Pit acrossed the entire island. Pit charged to kaio ken x 3. "KAIOKEN X3!" Pit charged as his power level went up.  
Pit rushed back just barley visable to Kuro. Pit punched Kuro to the air and sent a ki blast down to the island making half the beach dissaper. Kuro came out with his left hand on his right arm.  
"Kakorot I think were done here." Kuro said with blood on his chin. "You did really good today too Kuro here you take the last senzui bean I'll go get more." Pit threw the senzui bean to Kuro and then flew off. Kuro ate the senzui bean.

**With Blake**

Blake reached Viridi's mother's old base and started digging around with a pickaxe and shovel. He dug on the outside of the temple and dug 13 meters down and then moved on.  
"Damn if this is what happend from 6:00 AM to 5:00 PM I should build a shelter. So Blake chopped down some trees with a single ki blast and had enough logs for a cabin. He built close to his digging site. He made a fishing rod out of some left over wood and some fishing line he always had on him. "Mom always said always be prepared." Blake said to himself has he went fishing for food.  
He got a giant fish and cooked it and store the rest in a box he made of wood to keep them in. Blake went to digging for 2 hours till he made a bed and fell asleep.

**With Pit at 5:00 PM**

Pit was flying through the air till he saw Korin's Tower. He flew up to the main balcony of the tower. Hey Yajarobi, hey Korin." Pit greeted. Yajarobi waved while Korin threw Pit some senzui beans to put in his pouch. Pit caught all of them and put them in the bag. Pit also ate one in mid air. Pit waved bye to his firends and went back to the temple for dinner. He flew in air thinking about why he kept having the same nightmare over and over again and why at this point in time. maybe because of Manaku and what he heard of him. Pit shruged it off and flew to the temple. Once he got there he didnt't show any sighs of worry or fear. "So Kuro its that time of the month again." Pit said. Kuro knew what he meant he meant Movie night with Yamcha, Tien ,Krillin and Choutzui.  
"No I'll go train with Magnus I will get stronger than you." Kuro said as he went back to eating. "Okay, Viridi, Phosphora do you guys want to go?" "Sure I mean I haven't watched a movie ever since Hades started his invasion." Viridi said. Phosphora also agreed to go. Once everyone finsished dinner they flew off to Kame house. During the flight Viridi asked Pit. "So what movie are we watching?" "I don't know Krillin usally goes and rents a movie and tells no one." Pit said.

**At Kame house**

Pit and the girls landed on the beach. Yamcha came out and saw the three and motioned them to come in. They saw everyone excpt Krillin. "Where's Krillin?" Pit asked looking at Tien.  
He just left to go get the movie he forgot that it was movie night." Tien explained. "Oh, so guessing master Roshi went to go be himself." Yamcha nooded. "All well. Pit sat dowwn when he sensed Krillin racing home. Krillin finally ran in and said, "I got Heat Signature. Thats the only one that looked intresting." Krillin ran to the DVD player and inserted the movie."

**Next Time on Kid Icarus Z Blake's discovery**

**(AN: Okay so I'm just going to skip a year next chapter because I have no more ideas for 14 year old Pit. So this will be the ages. Pit: 15 Kuro: 15 Viridi: 15 Phosphora: 16 Palutena: 35 Arlon: 45 Also I added a something to the first changes list. Please review with any review. Finally I haven't updated because I've been playing a lot of Zelda games so yea. -Tails. Also I will hold a contest for best OC that will get in my story so submit and give a description of power. This will be the Villain for a separate story and not a movie you will now. :P )**


	29. One year later again and Manaku unlished

**Kid Icarus Z**

** Chapter 27 **

**Waiting Saga **

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball /Z/GT**

It has been one year since Blake started his quest to revive Manaku ,the god of war. It was a cool spring morning when he was exploring Hecate's old temple. When he was scaveging for clues. He was just happy to be alive since Pit and Kuro were getting stronger and stronger. They both could kill them and still hold back. "Shit its been a year since I started and I can't find a single clue!" Blake yelled as he punched a wall knocking a small secret hatch open with a ladder. "What is this?" Blake jumped down the ladder and was met with a long hallway with essence of evil. "Perfect." Blake smiled evily as he followed the evil enegy. He eventually made his way to an alter, Manaku's alter. Blake was so excited he almost peed. Blake set the necklace in the alter and waited for stuff to happen. "What the hell!" Blake tapped the alter. "Is this thing on?" Blake sat there waiting for stuff and still nothing. "Blake you actually have to give energy of your own!" A voice came tellepalthicly. "Father!" Blake looked around to see of his dad was there. "Blake I'm in otherworld ,but its almost time just put your hand on the alter and supply ki."Hades said. Blake did as he was told. The alter turned a black with a purple outline. A very demonic laugh could be heard as a huge power source came out. The light dissapered an two figures stood on the alter. "Boy, what did you do are you craz-" The man or Drango had a hand go through his stomach. Drango fell to the ground dead. Another figure appered he had light blue hair orange suit and a purple helmet. His eyes were a thick purple. "You must be Manaku." Blake bower for him. "Yes, and you?" Manaku said. "I'm Blake ,Hades's son." Manaku sensed his power and shook his head at the little power level. "Well you got me out so I need you for another task. As you can see I'm looking really old and I can't fight well so get all the dragon balls and I get eternal youth." Manaku said. "I have all of them right here just in case I needed them." Blake pulled put a small bag of the Dragon balls, which he got between the gap of a year, and dumper them on the floor. "Arise Shenron!" The Dragon balls glowed as Shenron shot out breaking a hole in the roof. "I am the eternal dragon, state your wish!" Shenron roared into the sky. "Give me eternal youth!" Manaku yelled up to him. "Your wish is granted." Shenron eyes glowerd as Manaku lit up and his power grew. He came out with darker hair and a huge power of 300,000. "Alright so now that we are done with that I think we need to watch the second and third strongest people on the Planet ,Pit and Kuro, then we can move in to Viridi, Palutena, Phosphora, Arlon and Pit's human friends."

Blake said. "What do you mean we, you should go my power is too big." Manaku said while looking at him with a evil smile. "But I am the strongest one in the universe." Manaku smile and laughed.

**With the ****Heroes**

Pit woke on his bottom bunk and changed to his normal gi. His muscles and hight both increased over the past year, his power level is 150,000 and he is used to his new attacks. Kuro woke up and opened the closet to see a punch of sayin armor tops hanging on the top bar and leggings on the bottom bar. Kuro put them on. Pit walked to the bathroom brushed his teeth Kuro went to the kitchen and sat at the table. Pit got to the table. Kuro was alread half way through his food when Pit sat down. Viridi was scilent she thought like something was majorly wrong to the lives of her friends. No one noticed that Viridi was off today. So Pit finished and left to go relax on his free sunday. He went to the couch to watch tv ,but he was a little off this morning too. Viridi walked by and went to the gardens. Pit got bored quickly and turned the t.v off and went outside to go meditate to pass time. What no one knew is that Manaku had a dasterly plan to draw them all out like hunting a ox. Pit sensed his surrondings not sensing anything off. He fell asleep shortly after getting comfy. Viridi was so frighten that she couldn't even meditate she was just jumpy and worried and she didn't know why. Then she sensed him, Manaku has returned. Viridi jumped up and ran to tell Palutena. She got to the throne room and a skrect sound was followed when she skied against the floor. "PALUTENA I SENSED MANAKU!" Viridi shouted. In a quick 3 minutes everyone was in the garden sensing for a big power. No one had any luck. "But I sensed him he was that way."  
Viridi tried to get people to belive her ,but no one did not even naive Pit. Kuro and Viridi were the only two in the garden now. "Ok, so let's make a deal don't lie about people stronger than me and you stay ali-" Kuro was cut off by Pit who came back to get Kuro. "KURO!" Pit scolded him. "Get!" Kuro shot Pit an pissed look. "I'll make sure to put more to my punch tommorow ,or if you're not a wuss we'll go right now!" Kuro got right in Pit's face. "I accept." Pit said. So the two sayins flew off to go fight.

**With Pit and Kuro**

Pit and Kuro flew to the island the started training at. "Are you ready to lose again?" Pit smirked. Kuro scowled and said, "I should be asking the same thing." Both sayins got in their stances. Kuro threw a ki blast and followed it. Pit easily deflected it ,but was punched in the face by Kuro. Pit recovered and kicked Kuro in the head. Then followed by punching him in the stomach. Kuro kicked Pit under the legs and followed up by shooting him away with a big bang attack landing Pit in a mountain. "KAIOKEN!" Pit shouted as the moutain was leveled and Pit sped out of site punching Kuro in the face. Pit then charged a Kame Ball and shot it at Kuro. Kuro got up and faded from Pit's vision and tried to punch Pit in the neck, but Pit turned and blocked his punch with his own. A shockwave shot out from the combined strength. They were both shot back, but they picked them selfs up and rushed one another and got in a lock of blocking and punching.  
What the two sayins didn't know is that they were being watched by 2 people, Blake and Manaku. They both suppresed their energy and watch as the two beat on each other. "So this is all that killed Hades and are the defenders of earth Ha, I would kill them in a second." Mankua chuckled. "Make sure not to underestimate them the have weird luck that they get a power boost when needed." Blake warned. "Does it look like I care they are lower then me. I'm twice their strength. I didn't asked for you to talk of me so lowly." Blake metally rolled his eyes and countiued watching the fight.  
Pit and Kuro rushed each other creating a shockwave that made Blake cover his face. Pit got back up and fired a kamewave at Kuro and Kuro was hit spot on. All the smoke faded and Pit was panting,  
Kuro was limping with his low energy. "Fine, you win." Kuro mumbled. Pit smiled and tossed him a senzui bean. "Glad you see things my way." Pit said before eating a senzui bean. "Ughh all the armor I go through." Pit and Kuro flew off the ground and blasted away. Meanwhile Manaku and Blake were waiting to start moving. "Well so they beat on each other frequently this planet will soon be mine and no one is powerful enough to stop me hahahHAHAHA!" Manaku laughed melicously into the air. Blake was hopeing that he would get his end of the bargin when all the good guys were dead.  
Blake smirked at the thought of holding a dead Pit in his hands and wearing Palutena's hair as a wig when he feels like doing stupid things. He thought it over ad imagined having Viridi as a slave doing all the house work for him. Manaku was extremly eager to revil himself to the world and kill all that is good.

**Next Time on Kid Icarus Z **

**Manaku's revil**


End file.
